Welcome to My Life
by vegetafanic1
Summary: Bulma moves into a new town when her life turns upside down. Her life gets even worse. Bulma and her family start to become abused, but she has her friends with her. BV, GCC, 18K
1. Moving

_**Welcome to My Life**_

A young blue-haired girl with ocean blue eyes sat in a white mini van holding a pick fuzzy dairy opened to the first page. She held onto her pencil. She didn't know what to write. Her hair was yanked. She turned her head. A young boy was pulling her hair.

"Joe" she said looking at him. He let go of her hair.

She looked back at her diary and started writing. _'Hi there, my name is Bulma Michelle Briefs and I am seven years old. My birthday is April 15. I think I'll call you Mimi, I always liked that name.'_ She looked backed at Joe. Joe had short dark blue hair and the same ocean blue eyes. She looked in front of her. There in the passenger seat sat another boy, but he had lavender hair and the same eyes too, but he wore a beanie over his hair. She turned her head. There in a car seat was a small baby boy with little blonde fuzz on top of his head; he also had their eyes. She looked behind her. There was a littler girl with light green hair and ocean blue eyes. She knew what to write.

'_I'll tell you about my family. I'm the third child in my family. I have two big brothers, a little sister, and a baby brother. They all get on my nerves, but I still love them. I also have a mommy and a daddy, but I'll get to them later.'_ She smiled.

'_My oldest brother's name is Trunks, he's twelve, he's five years older than I am. Trunks has lavender hair. He's real cool. He likes to play the big brother role. He's the best! I really look up to him. He's birthday is January 8'_ Bulma looked at Trunks who sat in the passenger seat listening to his headphones. She looked back at her dairy, Mimi.

'_My other big brother is Joe, he's ten, so he's three years older than I am. He has dark blue hair. He likes to pick on me and pull my hair, but he's still cool. His birthday is December 12. He likes to annoy Trunks as well, but Trunks usually throws him out of his room. They're the best big brothers.'_ Bulma smiled. They always watched out for her.

'_Then there's my little sister Bikini, she's four, I'm three years older than she is. She has light greenish hair. Her birthday is July 7. She's real annoying too, but she can be alright sometimes. She always wants to play with our brothers or me. She likes to cry a lot.' _Bulma looked back at her sister who was in a car seat. She started to write again.

'_Next up is my baby brother. His name is Boxer; he's almost one. So I'm like six or more years older than he is. He has little blonde fuzz for hair. His birthday is March 26. He wears diapers, I don't I'm a big girl. My mommy always carries him around. He can kind of walk. He cries a lot more than Bikini.' _That was all for her brothers and sisters.

She looked out the mini van's window. Her parents were talking.

_'My mommy's name is Bunny Lynn Briefs, she's thirty. She has blonde hair and the same eyes as us. My aunt says my mom can be a total blonde sometimes, whatever that means. She's the best mommy. She cooks good and sings us to sleep if we ask. She's real nice.'_ Bulma's smile turned into a frown. Her parents were still talking. She looked at her dairy and sighed.

_'Then there's my daddy. His name is Teddy Todd Briefs. He's thirty-one. He has bluish hair. He always has his kitty, Scratch, on his shoulder. My daddy owns a big business called Capsule Corporation, so he's always busy. He has blue eyes too. He's a nice dad. I love him a lot.'_ Her mother pointed to the car. _'Things aren't going to be the same anymore, my mommy did this thing called a divorce. She did it because my daddy is too busy for us. It all happened two months ago, before we went to school.'_ She looked at Boxer who was sleeping.  
**  
Flashback** **(Two months ago) **(The second week of school, August 23)

Bulma sat at the table usually where she always sits right between her daddy and Trunks. Her mom brought Bulma her breakfast; pancakes, eggs, bacon and juice. Bulma picked up her fork and dug in. Her brother Boxer started to cry. Her mommy picked him up and rocked him. Bikini looked at Bulma and smiled. Bulma smiled back.

Trunks walked into the room and set his backpack at his feet. He sat down by Bulma. She smiled and him and he smiled back. "Morning Squirt" he said before digging into his eggs.

"Morning Trunks" Bulma said sweetly. Joe hopped into his seat next to Bikini. He dug into his breakfast too.

Bulma was wearing a red dress. She was excited to go to school today; it was school pictures. Trunks grabbed his cap and placed it on his head. Joe grabbed a piece of toast before Bulma got to it. Bulma pouted and sat back. Her father walked into the room. He sat down next to Bulma.

Her mother put Boxer back in his highchair. She placed papers in front of their father. Trunks looked at his parents. 'Not now.' Trunks thought.

"Sign them," their mother ordered. "I don't want to hold you back from work, its better if me and the kids go."

Their father looked up at her. "If its what you want" he whispered.

Bulma looked at her parents then to Trunks. "What are they talking about?" she asked.

"A divorce" Trunks answered. He looked back at his breakfast.

Joe looked up then looked at his parents. 'Oh man.' He thought.

'A divorce? That's when mommies and daddies don't live with each other and they split the kids' Bulma thought looking at her eggs.

Their father picked up a pen and sighed where he needed to. Bunny was crying.

Bulma looked at her parents. "Why are you doing this to us?" she asked. Trunks looked at her. Bulma started to cry. Her family couldn't be separated. Weren't they happy? Didn't they have a good life? She grabbed her backpack and stood up.

Bunny looked at Bulma. "This is better for us honey. We won't bug Daddy with his work. We'll get our own place, you'll go to a new school" Bunny stated.

Tears rolled down Bulma's face. It was for the better. Well she hoped it would be better. "Ok" she caved. Her mom and dad were separating and that was that. Trunks and Joe stood up and grabbed their backpacks. They needed to catch the bus.

Bulma, Trunks, and Joe walked out of the house and stood out in front of it. What would she tell her friends? What was she going to do? Why her? Bulma looked at Trunks who was staring ahead. She grabbed onto him.

Trunks looked down at her and kneeled down. He hugged her tight. "It will be ok, Bulma, I promise" he whispered. She could tell he was crying inside, he just wouldn't let the tears fall.

Bulma nodded and hiccuped. Joe had tears in his eyes and looked away. The bus pulled up and the three of them got on. Their new life would start once they arrived back home. Bulma didn't want that to come. She wished it wouldn't, but it would.

**End of flashback**

Her mom had gotten Bulma a dairy for their new life. Bulma looked at her mother she was walking to the car, Bulma's father following. Bulma bit her lip. They were leaving their dad. Their mom had bought a new house in a town called Tulsa in Oklahoma. Their dad lives in Boston.

'_We're going to our new house, it will take a few days to get there so we'll be driving for some time, like days. Our new home is in Tulsa; I'll have to go to school there. Maybe I'll make some new friends.'_

Their mom got into the driver's seat. Their dad opened the door where Bulma was sitting. Bulma tried to hold her tears in. She needed to be strong for her mother, for her father, her brothers, her sister, and herself.

Bulma looked at her daddy. He was smiling at her. "Bulma, your mother and I were talking, and I know you've wanted one for a very long time, and with your mom's permission," he stopped. Bulma was confused.

Her father's hands were behind his back. He brought a puppy to Bulma's face. Bulma smiled and took the puppy form her father. "I got you a puppy." Her father finished. The puppy was a black lab.

"What are you going to call him?" Her father asked.

Bulma looked at her dad. "I think I'll call him….Max" Bulma stated. Her father smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at Bikini and waved, she waved back and smiled.

"See ya Joe," her father said. He looked at Boxer and smiled. He shut the door and went to the passenger's seat. "Later Trunks, take care of them." Their father whispered. Trunks nodded. Their mom waved to their dad and pulled away. Bulma looked back at her old house. Would she ever see her dad again? She looked at Max; he was lying in her lap. She sighed and moved her dairy so she could still right.

'_What am I going to do? I can't believe this is really happening. I'm going to have to go to a new school and make new friends, but I liked my olds friends. This isn't fair.'_ She looked up and looked out the window. They were on their way to Tulsa. Tears fell from her cheeks.

'_There's nothing I can do now, oh well. I got a new puppy, his name's Max. It's the last thing my dad gave to me. I hope I'll get to see my dad again.' _She closed her dairy and locked in. The key was tied onto a piece of string, so she wore it like a necklace. She put Mimi on the floor. Bulma laid her head back and fell asleep. It was going to be a long week.

**A week later** (They stopped at hotels on their way. It's October 25.)

"We're here" their mother stated. Bulma looked out the window. It read "Welcome to Oklahoma." Bulma sighed.

"How long till we get to Tulsa?" Trunks asked.

Bunny looked at him. "Almost an hour" she answered smiling. Trunks sighed.

"Mom I think Max has to go to the bathroom" Bulma stated.

Trunks looked back at Bulma and the dog. "He just went ten minutes ago, he doesn't need to go, he can hold it" Trunks stated.

"Fine, but if he goes to the bathroom in the car you're cleaning it up" Bulma stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Mom can you send the chips back here, I'm hungry" Joe stated. Bunny grabbed some chips and gave them to Trunks, who gave them to Bulma, who gave them to Joe. "Thank you."

Boxer squirmed. Bulma looked at him and smiled. "Where's the baby?" Bulma said covering her face with her hands. Boxer smiled. "There he is," she said showing her face. Boxer giggled.

"Mommy when we get there?" Bikini asked.

"Soon baby, soon" their mother answered.

Bulma looked at her mom. Bulma grabbed Mimi and opened her up. Bulma picked up a pen and started writing.

'_My mom is hiding something from us and I know what it is. Two days before we left I went to my mom's bathroom and found a stick. It read "pregnant." I thought I knew what that meant so I asked Trunks to be sure. He said it means someone is going to have a baby. I was right. I'm not sure yet because she hasn't told us anything, but I think she is, but why didn't she tell my daddy? Who knows? Anyway, I'll ask her later.'_ Bulma closed her diary up and locked it once more. She had three pages already written. Good thing if Mimi ever ran out of pages Bulma could always put more in.

Boxer started to cry. "Bulma, give him his bottle please" Bunny begged. Bulma nodded and got his bottle out of the baby-bag. She handed Boxer his bottle. He began to drink.

Joe kicked Bulma's seat. Bulma jerked her head back. She glared at Joe. He started laughing. "Stop it" Bulma ordered.

"Oh come on Bulma, I was just having some fun toying with ya, didn't hurt anybody to have some fun" Joe said crossing his arms.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk," said Bulma.

Joe stuck his tongue out at her. "Loser," said Joe.

Bulma glared at him. "Asshole." Joe laughed.

"Bulma Michelle Briefs!" Bunny scolded. Trunks started to laugh.

Bulma smiled. "Sorry Mom" she apologized.

Bikini looked at Bulma. "Mommy sissy said a bad word" Bikini stated.

"I know honey" said Bunny.

"Hey look that sign says Tulsa" Joe stated standing up.

"Joe sit down!" Bunny ordered. Joe sat down and crossed his arms.

"Mom I think Max has to go" Bulma stated.

"Baby we're almost there" Bunny stated.

Bulma looked at the road. They were getting off of a highway called "169". Bulma could see broken down skyscrapers in the distance.

"Is this where we live?" Bikini asked.

Joe looked at her. "Yep, we are now Okies. Mom do you know what the school is like?" Joe asked.

"No honey I don't, but it's around here somewhere" Bunny stated.

Bulma looked out the window. They were driving past a broken down neighbor hood. Bulma bit her lip. This was a big change. Bulma's eyes widened as they passed a broken down school. She looked and the floor of the mini van.

"Mom what is your job going to be like?" Joe asked.

"Well right now, I'm going to look for jobs at restaurants" Bunny stated.

Trunks looked at his mom and sighed. They turned a corner. Another broken down neighbor hood. Bulma looked up. A lot of the homes had their front doors opened. They passed a parked car. There were gunshots through the windshield. Bulma's faced turned blue. That was not a good sign.

Their mom pulled up to a broken house. The houses in the neighbor hood weren't far apart. You could climb through your window through your neighbor's window and into their house.

The house they pulled up to, paint was almost gone and the windows were cracked. Bulma opened Mimi.

'_My new life is going to stink. I already looked at my new house. It looks small. Good thing we have all of our things capsuled or it wouldn't fit.' _

Bulma looked at the yard next to them. There were three kids her age playing. They all had black hair. Two boys and a girl. Bulma smiled. Maybe they will be her new friends.

_**To be continued….. **_

**_Next time:_** Bulma meets her new neighbors! Will they hit it off? Are they nice?

**-Vegetafanic1- 00 **


	2. New Neighbors

_**Welcome to My Life**_

_Special thanks to:_

**Hopless-Angel1605**

**Caryl Mc**

**cutehelenjames**

**coachzgrl19**

**Goku's little sister**

'_Bulma writing in Mimi'_ "Talking" 'Thinking'

**Last time**

Their mom pulled up to a broken house. The houses in the neighbor hood weren't far apart. You could climb through your window through your neighbor's window and into their house.

The house they pulled up to, paint was almost gone and the windows were cracked. Bulma opened Mimi.

'_My new life is going to stink. I already looked at my new house. It looks small. Good thing we have all of our things capsuled or it wouldn't fit.' _

Bulma looked at the yard next to them. There were three kids her age playing. They all had black hair. Two boys and a girl. Bulma smiled. Maybe they will be her new friends.

**Now**

Bunny looked back at Bulma who stared out the window. "Why don't you say hi" Bunny suggested.

Bulma looked at her mom. "Ok, but don't you need my help to unpack?" Bulma asked.

"We'll be fine, go and make some new friends" Bunny said smiling. Joe hopped over the seat and stepped on Bulma's toe. He opened the door.

"I'll race you to the house Trunks" Joe stated getting out of the car.

"You're on" Trunks said hopping out of the van.

The two boys took off. Bunny sighed and got out of the car. She unbuckled Bikini and picked up Boxer. Max chased after Joe and Trunks.

Bulma got out of the car and shut the door. She slowly walked over to the three children in the yard next to hers.

The girl came running up to Bulma. The two boys had spiky hair. One spiked up light a candle flame and the other spiked out in every direction. The girl's hair was up in a ponytail.

"You're new, huh? Did you move into old Miss Gramdoels' house?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, I'm new and I live in that house I don't know if it's Miss Gramdoels'" Bulma stated.

"That's cool, you're my neighbor, I live in that house," the girl stated pointing to the other house by Bulma's. "I'm Chi-Chi Mau, I'm seven and you?"

"I'm Bulma Briefs I'm seven too"

The two boys stood behind Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled. "It's great to finally have a new girl on the block" said Chi-Chi.

The boy with hair that spiked in every direction stepped up. "I'm Goku Son, I'm seven too, I live next to Chi-Chi's house." He stated. Goku smiled.

Bulma nodded. "Do you go to that school down the road?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah we have a lot of friends there" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma smiled.

The boy with hair that spiked straight up walked up. "I'm Vegeta, I'm nine" he stated.

"Almost nine," Chi-Chi corrected. "He's in the same grade as us, Vegeta was held back in kindergarten."

Bulma smiled. "What'd ya do? Didn't take a nap or something?" Bulma asked.

"Exactly he refused to take a nap and other stuff" Goku stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Boston, I wasn't born there I was born in Mitchell South Dakota. I lived in South Dakota till I was two then my family moved to Rigby Idaho. I lived there till I was five." Bulma stated smiling.

"What brings you to Tulsa?" Chi-Chi asked.

"My mom has a friend that lived here and my mom always wanted to go to Tulsa" Bulma answered.

"Oh, you'll have so much fun though. My mom says we're a crazy bunch" Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "My real mom left me, I'm a foster child, but my family is nice, there's a lot of kids" she stated.

Bulma smiled. "I have two big brothers, a little sister, a baby brother, and a puppy, his name's Max" Bulma stated.

Goku pointed at Vegeta. "He has a big family too, so do I, but they're mostly cousins because my uncle and aunt died in a crash a few months ago" stated Goku.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "So…why does the neighborhood look like this?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, well I don't know, but my mom says never go north of the railroad tracks" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma was confused. "Never go north of the railroad tracks, why? Is it dangerous?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I don't know, but my mom said to never do it and I don't plan to" she stated.

"Do you want to meet my family?" Goku asked.

"Um sure" Bulma answered smiling. Vegeta frowned; he started shaking his head. Chi-Chi smiled weakly at Bulma.

"Ok, follow me, they don't bite, well my little sister does" Goku stated. They followed Goku to his house two houses away from Bulma's.

They walked through the front door. It was loud. Three boys were fighting over the remote, a man sat in a chair reading a newspaper, an old man asleep in a chair, and a little girl was playing with blocks.

Goku walked up to the man sitting in the chair. "This is my dad," Goku stated. The man looked up from his newspaper. He looked like Goku but had darker skin and a scar on his left cheek. "His name is Bardock."

Goku walked up to the old man sleeping in the chair. "This is my Grandpa Gohan, he's old" Goku stated.

He walked up to the couch. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta followed him. Goku pointed at a boy that looked just like him, but had darker skin. "That's my twin Turles," He pointed to a boy with black hair to his shoulders. "That's my cousin Broly, he's seven," He pointed to another boy with long black hair to his ankles. "That's my brother Raditz, he's twelve."

Bulma nodded. "You have a lot of family members" Bulma stated.

"That's not even all of them" Chi-Chi whispered.

Goku walked up to the little girl on the floor. She had thin brown hair to her shoulders. Goku picked her up. "This is Violet, she's my sister, she's two" he stated. He set her back on the floor.

You could hear the pitter-patter of feet coming downstairs; ok it was more like a rumble. A green boy fell to the floor five kids landing on top of him. Three girls and two boys got off of the poor green boy.

Goku pointed at the green boy. "That's my adopted brother Piccolo, he's seven. Don't ask me why he's green." He points to a girl with blonde hair to her butt and blue eyes. "That's my cousin Penelope, she's twelve, you can call her Penny" He pointed to a boy with short brown hair. "That's my cousin Randall, he's ten, you can call him Randy" Goku pointed at a girl with short brown hair to her cheeks. "That's Kimberry, she's my cousin too, she's five, you can call her Kim," He pointed to a boy with short spiky hair. "That's Brandon my brother, he' three, he likes to be called Bear," He pointed the last girl and last kid there. She had blonde hair to the mid of her back and blue eyes "That's my sister Kirsten, she's six."

Bulma nodded. Vegeta was holding his head. All of Goku's brothers, sister, and cousins looked at her. "Nice to meet you" they all said at the same time. (Well the ones who could speak.)

Goku walked into the kitchen. A woman with long black hair turned around. "And that's my mama Tannipu, Mom this is Bulma, she's new" Goku stated. Tannipu smiled and nodded.

They left Goku's house. They walked over to Chi-Chi's.

"My family is not too much bigger than Goku's," Chi-Chi stated.

"Yeah, but they're annoying too" Vegeta stated crossing his arms.

Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out at Vegeta for his statement. "Like your family is any better," Chi-Chi said opening the door to her house.

Bulma took a deep breath. 'And I thought I had it bad.'

They walked in. Vegeta rubbed his temples. This was going to be while.

Chi-Chi walked up to a short bald boy who was lying on the couch watching cartoons. Chi-Chi sat down by him. "This is Krillin, he's my mom's real son, he's seven." Chi-Chi stated.

Krillin looked up. "Hi" he said smiling. Bulma nodded. Krillin stood up and followed them. Chi-Chi pointed to a boy who was sitting on the floor. He was bald too, but he had three eyes. "That's Tien, he's a foster kid too, he's seven like us," Chi-Chi stated.

Chi-Chi walked up to a boy with brown hair and glasses. "That's Walter, he's ten" Chi-Chi stated. She pointed to the girl next to him. The girl had pink hair and blue eyes. "That's Carrie, Krillin's sister, she's four." They headed upstairs.

"We all have to share a room with somebody," Chi-Chi stated. She opened a door. "This is my room" Chi-Chi walked up to two girls. Chi-Chi pointed to as girl with long green hair and green eyes. "That's Sasha, she's fourteen, she's a foster kid too," Chi-Chi pointed to the other girl. She had orange hair to her shoulders, green eyes, and freckles. "That's Katie, she's thirteen, a foster kid also."

Chi-Chi skipped out of her room, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Krillin following her. She went into another room. "This is Tien and Krillin's room, they share with Curtis," Chi-Chi stated pointing at a blonde boy with blue eyes. "And Michael." Chi-Chi said pointing to a boy with black hair in a ponytail. "They're both foster kids, Curtis is twelve and Michael is fifteen."

They left that room. They opened another room. What Bulma noticed was all the rooms were small so far. That must mean all the houses here are small, very small.

Chi-Chi opened another door. "This is Carrie's room" Chi-Chi stated. She walked up to a baby crib and pointed at a baby girl with dark purple fuzz on top of her head. "Carrie shares a room with Miracle, she's four months" Chi-Chi stated. Chi-Chi walked up to a little boy with orange hair, freckles, and green eyes. "This is Patrick, he's Katie's little brother, he's two." Chi-Chi stated. She walked up to a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "This is Molly, she's three, she has a twin sister named Holly around here somewhere." Chi-Chi stated.

They walked out of the room. "That's everybody, but my mom and dad, they're outside" Chi-Chi finished.

Bulma smiled weakly. "You have a lot of people in your house" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it" Chi-Chi stated. Krillin went back to his TV. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta walked outside.

"So do we go to yours next Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "Maybe another time" he said unfolding his arms.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow at school, bye" Chi-Chi said waving and reentering her house.

"I have to go too, see ya" Goku said running off to his house.

Bulma and Vegeta walked away from Chi-Chi's house. "See ya tomorrow" Bulma said waving and entering her front door. Vegeta only nodded.

Bulma looked around the house. "Yep it's small" she mumbled.

Her mom threw a capsule. A TV appeared. "Hi honey, did you make some new friends?" Her mother asked. Bulma nodded and walked up the stairs. Joe came running passed her. She looked at him.

"Joe, where's my room?" Bulma asked.

"The door at the end of the hall" Joe shouted running down the stairs.

Bulma walked into her room. There was Bikini unpacking, well trying to unpack. Bulma looked at Bikini.

"What are you doing in my room?" Bulma asked.

Bikini looked up at Bulma. "It's my room too" Bikini stated.

Bulma frowned. "I…have…to…to share a room…with you?" Bulma questioned.

Bikini nodded. "Trunks and Joe do too" she stated smiling. Bulma sat down on her bed. 'Looks like Mom unpacked my things.' Bulma sighed.

Bikini sat on her bed. "Why isn't Daddy here?" Bikini asked.

Bulma looked at her sister. "We're not going to see Daddy again, Sis" Bulma answered.

"Why not? Why we no see him?" Bikini asked. (Don't forget she's only four.)

"Because, I'll tell you when you're older," Bulma said standing up. Bikini pouted but nodded.

Bulma grabbed Mimi and opened it up; Bulma grabbed a pencil and laid down on her bed.

'_I made some new friends today, and they have bigger families than me. Well tomorrow is my first day of school and I'm a little bit nervous. I found out I have to share a room with Bikini, which is so unfair, but I have to live with it. By the way my new friends name are Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta. They're real nice and cool; I wonder what kind of adventures I'll have with them. Yours truly Bulma M. Briefs.'_ Bulma set her pencil down and looked up ant the ceiling. What does tomorrow have planned for her?

**Next time:** Bulma's first day of school in Tulsa. How will it go? And what is different about it?

_**To be continued…..

* * *

**_

I do live in Tulsa, so I know street names and other stuff, I just don't live in North Tulsa where Bulma lives. I live on the south side, not in Jenks either. Jenks is the really rich side of Tulsa. I'm a little poor but not too much. I go to Union. (Union and Jenks are schools and they are worst enemies there's a movie about it.) They go to one of Tulsa's public schools.

**Please review! Please!**

**-Vegetafanic1- 00**


	3. First day of school for Bulma

**_Welcome to My Life_**

**Last time**

Bikini sat on her bed. "Why isn't Daddy here?" Bikini asked.

Bulma looked at her sister. "We're not going to see Daddy again, Sis" Bulma answered.

"Why not? Why we no see him?" Bikini asked. (Don't forget she's only four.)

"Because, I'll tell you when you're older," Bulma said standing up. Bikini pouted but nodded.

Bulma grabbed Mimi and opened it up; Bulma grabbed a pencil and laid down on her bed.

'_I made some new friends today, and they have bigger families than me. Well tomorrow is my first day of school and I'm a little bit nervous. I found out I have to share a room with Bikini, which is so unfair, but I have to live with it. By the way my new friends name are Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta. They're real nice and cool; I wonder what kind of adventures I'll have with them. Yours truly Bulma M. Briefs.'_ Bulma set her pencil down and looked up ant the ceiling. What does tomorrow have planned for her?

**Now**

**The next day**

Bulma laid in bed. It was 7:45 a.m. Bunny walked into the room and tapped Bulma on the shoulder. (Bulma is a light sleeper.) Bulma rolled onto her side. She yawned. She stretched and got out of bed. She went to her closet. She picked out a white tee shirt that said Cutie and some jeans. She got dressed and walked out of her room quietly, not waking up Bikini.

Bulma walked down the stairs. She entered their very small kitchen. There was a very small table. Bulma sat down in a chair it was very uncomfortable. Her mom handed her a poptart. Joe and Trunks were at the table too. Trunks had a cap over his head, as usual. Joe's hair was spiked.

"Bulma, you will be going to the same school as Joe" Bunny stated taking a sip of her coffee.

Bulma looked at her mom confused. "What about Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"He's going to go to a different school for his grade" Bunny stated.

Bulma sighed. They went to the same school in Boston, but they lived at the end of Boston so the school was for all grades except eleventh and twelfth. Now she was separated form Trunks, he always protected her. Now who will?

Bulma put her hair in pigtails and stood up. "You'll ride the same bus as Joe too, Trunks yours stops at the stop sign that's where you go" said Bunny.

The three of them nodded. They grabbed their backpack and went out the front door. Trunks went to the stop sign when Joe and Bulma went in front of Goku's house.

Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma wearing a red tee shirt and blue jeans. Her jeans had holes on the knees. Chi-Chi's hair was in a ponytail. Goku and Vegeta walked up with Kirsten, Broly, and Turles behind them. Raditz and a lot more kids went to the stop sign. Vegeta was wearing a blue baggy tee shirt with black jeans. Goku was wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Bulma, are you excited?" Chi-Chi asked. Krillin stood behind her.

"Yeah," Bulma said smiling. "There's a lot of kids here."

Krillin nodded. "Just wait till you go to school," he said.

Vegeta and Goku walked over to them.

Goku smiled. "Morning" he said. The girls nodded.

"Vegeta" whined a little girl that had blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

Vegeta turned around.

"That's his sister, she's almost seven" Goku stated.

Vegeta looked at his sister. "What now?" he asked getting annoyed.

The girl looked at her feet. "Kaleb was pulling my hair and…and he called me stupid" she whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Tell him if he does it again…I'll kick his ass," said Vegeta.

The little girl smiled and ran up to another boy. "He'll kick your ass if you do it again" she stated sticking her tongue out.

Vegeta looked back at Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin.

"Should you be swearing?" Bulma asked. Krillin, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her question.

"I always do," Vegeta stated. "Why? Don't you?"

"I get in trouble if I do…so you all do it?" Bulma asked looking at the ground.

The other three nodded.

"Oh" was all Bulma could say. Her face was red.

The bus pulled up. On the other side by the stop sign Trunks was having a good time, he was finally by people like him.

They got one the bus, Bulma sat by Chi-Chi, Goku and Vegeta sat in the seat behind them, and Krillin and Tien were in the seat beside the girls'.

"Ok, one thing you should know, don't get any of the older girls angry," Chi-Chi stated. "They'll come after you."

Goku nodded. "Yeah this one girl named Maron pissed off this one older girl, and the older girl kicked Maron's ass. Maron was only in kindergarten." He stated.

Bulma gulped. "So, I better not make any older girls angry" she said.

Chi-Chi and Goku nodded.

Bulma looked around the bus. "Hey where's your adopted brother Piccolo?" Bulma asked looking at Goku.

"It's hard to explain. I don't know how he does it, but Piccolo never rides the bus, but he's always at school" Goku answered.

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

Chi-Chi smiled. "You'll like our class, oh I hope she has our class" she said looking at Vegeta then Goku then Krillin then back to Bulma.

"We might not have class together?" Bulma questioned.

Chi-Chi nodded. "But every year we are lucky and do, but when we get older Sasha says we'll have a lot of different teachers" she stated.

The bus stopped. Three kids got on. "Over here Yamcha!" Chi-Chi shouted pointing to the seat in front of her and Bulma. A boy with long black hair sat down in the seat. "Bulma this is Yamcha, Yamcha this is Bulma, she's from Boston." Chi-Chi introduced.

Yamcha smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

Bulma shook his hand. "Same here," she said smiling.

The bus went over a bump.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "When do we get to school?" she asked.

"Right about……..now" Chi-Chi answered smiling.

The bus pulled up to the school and stopped. The bus driver opened the doors and stood up and walked out.

Every kid on the bus stood up and tried to get in line to get off the bus, but Vegeta and Goku.

Chi-Chi grabbed Bulma and pulled her in line. They were the twelfth and thirteenth kids off. Chi-Chi pulled Bulma by a tree where Piccolo stood leaning. They stopped.

"Now we have to wait for them" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma looked at Piccolo and extended her hand. "I'm Bulma, I moved here from Boston" she said smiling.

"I know," was all Piccolo said before they shook hands.

Bulma gave him a questionable look but shook her head. 'Goku told him.'

Goku and Vegeta were the last ones off the bus. Krillin came tumbling down the bus stairs before them.

The six of them made their way towards the school. Bulma smiled. It was bigger than her other school, but Boston had bigger ones than this. She looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was talking to Goku. Bulma looked at Krillin who was rubbing his sore head. Bulma giggled.

They went through the doors.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Who's your teacher?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Miss Gold" Bulma answered.

Chi-Chi smiled and jumped. "Yes, you're in our class" she stated.

Bulma smiled. "That's so cool"

"HOLY MOLY EYEBALLS, KRILLIN, YOUR HEAD'S PURPLE" a girl with blue hair shouted running up to Krillin.

"It's nothing Maron, I just fell" Krillin stated.

"Oh, but that is some bruise," Maron said pointing at the bruise on his very bald head.

Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes went huge. ( **0****0 **this is what their eyes looked liked.)

Vegeta and Goku stopped and looked behind them.

"Are you coming or not?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin walked passed Maron, but Maron followed behind them.

They walked into the classroom. Vegeta went to his desk in the back, Goku sat in beside him, Chi-Chi sat in front of Goku, Bulma sat down by Chi-Chi and in front of Vegeta, Krillin sat on Bulma's other side, and Piccolo sat in front of Chi-Chi.

"Does anyone sit here?" Bulma asked looking at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No one would dare sit there" she stated smiling at Bulma.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi confused. "Why? Is it a bad desk? Is it a bad place to sit?" Bulma questioned.

"No….. but you sit in front of Veg-head" Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma.

"Why? It's just Vegeta it's not like he's mean or anything" Bulma whispered back.

Chi-Chi smiled weakly. "Wait till you see how this class acts" she stated.

A green short man with pointy ears walked in.

The class started to whisper.

Maron rose her hand.

The man was wearing glasses and had a brown mustache that looked fake. "Yes Miss?"

"Um sir, you look like Piccolo" Maron stated.

The class looked at Piccolo; he had his feet on the desk and was asleep. They looked back at the man; he was the same size as Piccolo.

"I do not know anyone named Piccolo. I am Mr. Picaro I am substituting for Miss Gold" Mr. Picaro stated.

Bulma rose her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Picaro questioned.

"I'm new" Bulma stated smiling.

"Ah, Miss Briefs, yes I know, I was told," Mr. Picaro stated. "Now stay out of trouble, I am going to go and talk to somebody." (I know they really don't do that.)

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "Can he do that?" she asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Miss Gold does it too so we can cool off" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma was confused. "Cool off?" she questioned.

A spit wad hit the back of Bulma's head. Bulma turned around. Vegeta was smirking at her holding a straw. Bulma looked at Goku and Chi-Chi; they had both had straws. Chi-Chi offered Bulma a straw. Bulma took it. Chi-Chi smiled.

Chi-Chi looked at Piccolo who was now awake and nodded.

Piccolo stood up on his desk. "Alright, listen up," he shouted at the class. They all looked at him and grabbed their straws. "You all know the rules, the same stuff, don't be stupid."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "What are the rules?" she asked.

Chi-Chi didn't hear her. Chi-Chi stood up on her desk and spat a spit wad at Piccolo. Piccolo jumped off his desk and went for cover. Bulma turned around. Vegeta flipped his desk on its side. He had a beanie on his head. Bulma sighed and went under her desk.

Goku stood up and jumped onto another desk. He spat a spit wad at Krillin who was standing on the teacher's desk. The spit wad hit Krillin on his cheek.

"Arg, gross" Krillin whined.

Vegeta spat a wad at Goku; who saw it coming and dodged. The wad hit Maron who growled in frustration. Vegeta chuckled and ducked from a spit wad that was coming towards him that was fired by Chi-Chi.

Bulma stuffed a piece of wet paper in her straw and stood up. 'Who to hit?' She looked at Chi-Chi who was being chased by Goku. Chi-Chi had hit Goku in his forehead. 'No she's busy.' She turned around. Vegeta was beside her shooting at Piccolo. Bulma backed up and went three desks over. She stood up on the desk and aimed at Vegeta. Luckily he wasn't paying attention to her.

Bulma spat the wad. It went flying and hit Vegeta in his cheek. Bulma jumped up and down. Vegeta turned and looked at her. Bulma stopped. He was not happy. Bulma waved and jumped off the desk and went running. Vegeta chased after her his straw loaded.

Chi-Chi climbed under desk under desk and stood up. She aimed her straw at Goku and fired. Goku frowned as the spit was hit his cheek. He chased after her again. Chi-Chi was giggling.

Piccolo jumped over desks that were being tipped over. He jumped onto the teacher's desk. He aimed at Yamcha and fired. The wad hit Yamcha's nose. Yamcha growled and loaded his straw and spat at Piccolo. Piccolo stepped once to the left and the wad hit the blackboard.

Bulma crawled under a desk and took a deep breath. She loaded her straw and jumped out from under the desk. She looked for Vegeta. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Where is he?' She turned around. He wasn't there either. Just then a spit wad hit her left cheek. She turned her head. Vegeta stood by Piccolo on the teacher's desk.

"This is WAR!" Bulma shouted out shooting her wad, which landed on Vegeta's shirt.

Vegeta glared at her. "You're on girl," he said hopping off the desk and loading his straw.

Bulma ran for cover.

Chi-Chi stood on the table in the back of the room. She lost Goku in the war zone. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. A kid flipped over his desk and was hit. Chi-Chi giggled. She had good aim. She turned her head to Bulma who was being chased by Vegeta. Chi-Chi reloaded her straw and aimed at Vegeta.

'You're going down Veggie' she thought shooting her wad. Her wad hit Vegeta in the cock of his neck.

Vegeta stopped and turned his head towards Chi-Chi. 'So she wants a piece of me too, eh? Well I'll show her.' Vegeta aimed his straw.

Chi-Chi smiled. A wad hit her right cheek. 'What the? Vegeta didn't do that he hasn't fired.'

Vegeta frowned. 'Damn, someone else got her.' He turned his head to Bulma who spat a wad at him that hit his forehead. He growled and went after her.

Chi-Chi turned her head. There stood Goku waving at her. He was on a desk four rows down. How did she miss him? He was probably hiding. Chi-Chi wiped the wad off her cheek.

"You're funny Goku, but I would run if I were you" Chi-Chi stated.

"Well you're not me and I don't feel like running" Goku stated smirking.

"Fine, but I warned you" Chi-Chi shouted.

A redheaded boy ran in the classroom. "He's coming back, hurry, clean up," he shouted.

Every kid ran to their desk and picked them up right side up and put their straws away. They all sat down and opened their books.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi who handed her a book. "Thanks" Bulma whispered.

"You're welcome" Chi-Chi whispered back.

Mr. Picaro walked back in the classroom and went to the blackboard and started to write.

Bulma turned around. Vegeta still had his beanie on. Bulma pointed at it. Vegeta grabbed it and took it off. Bulma turned back around and saw Mr. Picaro looking at her. She sighed this was going to be a long day.

Bulma walked off the bus and looked back at her friends.

Chi-Chi smiled. "See you tomorrow Blue" she shouted running to her house.

Bulma nodded.

Goku nodded to her and ran after Chi-Chi.

Vegeta walked up to her. "Are you going home or not?" he asked.

"I'm going home" she stated smiling at him.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "Then come on" he order.

The two of them walked towards Bulma's house. Bulma stopped and waved Vegeta good-bye and ran into her house, Joe came in after her. Trunks was on the couch watching TV. Bulma plopped down by him.

"How was your day Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"It was…cool" Trunks answered.

Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. Trunks wiped his cheek.

"Don't do that" he ordered still looking at the TV.

"Ok big brother, whatever you say," Bulma said turning her attention to the TV.

Bulma sat at her desk and opened Mimi. She turned on the desk light. It was nine o clock at night. Bulma grabbed a pencil.

'_Today was my first day of school and man was it wicked. My friends and I did the most fun things I have ever done. First the whole class had a spit wad fight; they do that every morning. I haven't gotten to meet my teacher yet, but I should tomorrow. I also found out their birthdays. Chi-Chi's is May 1st, Goku's is March 3rd, Broly and Turles have the same birthday as Goku, Vegeta's is November 18th, Krillin's is April 4th, Piccolo's is January 20th, Yamcha's is March 14th, Maron's is April 1st, and Tien's is February 14th. We had fun at lunch today. Piccolo mocked the sub and mimicked a rooster. Mom told us she is three months pregnant. I'm going to have another baby brother or sister! Yea for me! Mom also found a babysitter for Bikini and Boxer, but Trunks, Joe, and I have to pick them up after school. I can't wait for tomorrow. Love Bulma M. Briefs.' _

Bulma closed Mimi and stuffed it in the drawer. Bulma hopped into bed and went under the covers for a good night sleep.

_**To be continued…..**_

Next time: Bulma's mom has the baby and her mother has a surprise and what could it be? Is Bulma's life going to change again? Or will her life stay happy and full of life?

Ok, ok, you're probably wondering where's the drama? Well it's not that far from now and trust me I don't think the drama will stop once it comes. Oh no, the pain will keep on coming, there might be a moment of peace, but not that much. And let's just say the gang will cause a lot of trouble.

**-Vegetafanic1- 0****0**


	4. Birth of Bra

_**Welcome to My**_ **_Life_**

**Last time**

Bulma sat at her desk and opened Mimi. She turned on the desk light. It was nine o clock at night. Bulma grabbed a pencil.

'_Today was my first day of school and man was it wicked. My friends and I did the most fun things I have ever done. First the whole class had a spit wad fight; they do that every morning. I haven't gotten to meet my teacher yet, but I should tomorrow. I also found out their birthdays. Chi-Chi's is May 1st, Goku's is March 3rd, Broly and Turles have the same birthday as Goku, Vegeta's is November 18th, Krillin's is April 4th, Piccolo's is January 20th, Yamcha's is March 14th, Maron's is April 1st, and Tien's is February 14th. We had fun at lunch today. Piccolo mocked the sub and mimicked a rooster. Mom told us she is three months pregnant. I'm going to have another baby brother or sister! Yea for me! Mom also found a babysitter for Bikini and Boxer, but Trunks, Joe, and I have to pick them up after school. I can't wait for tomorrow. Love Bulma M. Briefs.' _

Bulma closed Mimi and stuffed it in the drawer. Bulma hopped into bed and went under the covers for a good night sleep.

**Now**

**Six months later (April 27th)**

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta got off the bus.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Your house?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. The five of them headed to Vegeta's house. (It isn't the first time they went to Vegeta's, but it's your first.)

They walked into the house. They headed up the stairs.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta's mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes" Vegeta shouted.

"Come down here please" his mother, Teresa, ordered.

They headed down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Did you say happy birthday to the twins this morning?" Teresa asked.

"No why?" said Vegeta.

"Well go say happy birthday to them, you know how much they adore their big brother," said Teresa.

Vegeta mumbled and headed up the stairs, his four friends behind him.

Vegeta knocked on a door. Calyssa opened it. "Yes?" (Calyssa was the girl that whined in the third chapter.)

"Where's Kaleb?" Vegeta asked.

"In here, why? Are you going to beat him up again?" Calyssa asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "No…happy birthday" he said opening the door.

Calyssa and Kaleb smiled. Calyssa tried to hug Vegeta. "No" Vegeta said giving her a warning look. Calyssa still smiled.

Kaleb shook his head. Kaleb looks like a mini Vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta" Kaleb whispered.

"Happy birthday" said Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Krillin.

"Thanks" said Calyssa smiling.

Vegeta shut the door.

Vegeta's two-year-old sister Vega, who has black hair and black eyes slowly crawled passed them.

Vegeta opened the door to his room. "Out!" he ordered yelling at the three boys in his room.

A boy with blonde hair and green eyes stood up. "Why Vegeta? It's our room too," he said. A boy with black short black hair and black eyes nodded in agreement. The one on Vegeta's bed had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tommy, AJ, Sticky, out!" Vegeta shouted. The three boys got up and ran out of the room.

"Younger brothers" Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma and Chi-Chi plopped down on Vegeta's bed.

Krillin hopped onto another bed. Goku sat down in a chair next to Vegeta's bed.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! VEGETA!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta shouted back getting annoyed.

His bedroom door opened.

A teenage girl with long black hair and black eyes walked into the room. "Where's my headphones?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "I don't know" he answered.

"Don't lie Vegeta, I am older and wiser than you. Now give me my damn headphones" the girl ordered.

"I do NOT have your damn headphones Christa, go ask your other brothers" Vegeta stated.

Christa growled and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Finally….peace" Vegeta stated sitting down in a chair against the wall.

"What do you want to do?" Krillin asked.

Goku shrugged. "What can we do? We can't do anything in the house, we all have annoying little siblings" Goku stated.

Vegeta's door opened again.

"What now?" Vegeta asked looking at Calyssa.

"The phones for Bulma, it's her brother" Calyssa stated skipping into the room and handing Bulma the phone. Calyssa walked out of the room.

"Hello……what? Are you serious? Ok I'll ask. Feed him. How long has she been there…that long? Ok, ok I'm coming." Bulma hung up the phone. "That was Trunks, my mom is having the baby, we need a ride there" she stated.

"I think my mom will do it" Vegeta stated.

They ran out of Vegeta's room.

"This is so exciting Bulma, you're going to have another little brother or sister" said Chi-Chi smiling.

Bulma nodded.

"Mom!" Vegeta shouted.

"What?" Teresa asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Her mom is having the baby, can you give her brothers and sister a ride there?" Vegeta said looking at his mother.

"Oh sure, get your family, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin wait in the car" Teresa ordered. She ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Christa, baby-sit your brothers and sisters while I'm gone." Teresa ordered.

"Ok Mom" Christa shouted.

Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin sat in the suburban. Bulma came back with Joe, Trunks, and Bikini following her. She had Boxer in her arms.

Teresa got in the driver's seat. Trunks was in the passenger's. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin were in back back seat, Bikini, Boxer, Bulma were in the seat in front of them. Vegeta and Joe were in the trunk.

"How come I have to sit back here when this is my car?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta shut up. It's not that big of deal. Alright the hospital isn't that far away," said Teresa.

Chi-Chi tapped on Bulma's shoulder. "Is your mom still dating that Chuck guy?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah. He's real nice. He took me and Bikini out for ice cream" Bulma stated.

Trunks growled.

"Trunks doesn't like him" Joe stated.

"Ok, we're here. Move on out" Teresa stated pulling into a parking space.

They all hopped out of the car. Bulma handed Boxer to Teresa. They ran up to the front desk.

"Bunny Harrison please" Bulma said to the lady at the front desk. The lady in the front desk looked at a tablet.

"Room 202" she stated pointing to her left.

"Thank you" Bulma said before chasing after Trunks and everybody else. Teresa stayed out in the waiting room with Boxer, Bikini, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin.

Bulma, Joe, and Trunks turned a corner. They ran to a door.

"Whoa there kidos, where do you think you're going?" a doctor asked.

"We came to see our mom, she was suppose to have a baby" Bulma stated.

The doctor opened the door. "Go right in, she's been done for five minutes now" the doctor stated.

The three children walked into the room. They walked up to their mother who was holding a little baby in a blanket. Bulma smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby.

Bunny smiled at her children. "Joe why don't you tell the others to come in" she suggested.

Joe nodded and walked out of the room.

Trunks looked at his mother. "So?"

"She's cute isn't she?" Bunny asked.

Bulma's smile widened and jumped into the air. "Yes, she's a she. I have a baby sister" Bulma cheered.

Trunks smiled. "What are you going to name her?" he asked.

Bunny looked at Bulma. "What do you think Bulma?" Bunny asked.

Bulma looked at the baby. She had blue fuzz on top of her head. The baby opened her eyes; she had their ocean blue eyes. Bulma scratched her head. "I like Bra. What do you think?" Bulma asked her mother.

"Bra? I like it. It's cute. What do you think Trunks?" Bunny asked looking at her oldest.

Trunks nodded.

"Bra it is" Bunny stated smiling down her baby.

"What should her middle name be?" Chi-Chi asked walking into the room with everyone else behind her.

"I think Krillin would fit" Krillin suggested.

"Krillin, she's a girl, she needs a girl name" Bulma stated giggling.

"Oh well, how about Krillinia? It's girlish," said Krillin.

"She doesn't look like a Bra Krillinia Harrison" Chi-Chi stated.

"How about Nicole" suggested Goku.

Bunny smiled. "I like it" she stated.

"Way to go Goku," Vegeta said slapping Goku's back. (Yes readers he said Goku run away!)

"Nicole, yeah good thinking" agreed Bulma.

Goku grinned. "Thanks."

Bunny smiled down at her baby.

"Hey Sweetie,"

They turned around. There stood a tall man with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Chuck," said Bunny.

Chuck walked over to Bunny. He looked down at the baby and smiled. "She's so cute," he stated.

Trunks frowned and looked away.

Bulma walked up to Chuck. "Her name is Bra," she stated.

Chuck looked down at her. "That's a pretty name," he stated. He looked at Bunny. "Did you tell them?"

Trunks looked at his mother. "Tell us what?" he asked.

Bunny looked at him. "Well Chuck and I are thinking about getting married," Bunny answered.

"That's great mommy," said Bulma.

Trunks glared at Chuck then looked at his mother. "You can't marry him," he stated.

"Trunks," scolded Bunny.

Chuck chuckled. "Don't worry. It's his job…he's the man of the house he has to protect you," said Chuck. He looked at Trunks and smiled. "You'll need help with that."

Trunks walked over to Bulma and she looked at him.

"He's not bad Trunks," she stated.

Trunks sighed and looked at his feet. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Bulma frowned. "What is it Trunks?" she asked.

"Nothing," Trunks answered walking out of the room.

Bulma looked at her mother.

Chi-Chi tapped Bulma's shoulder. "You have to share your room again," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma sighed. "Great," she mumbled.

Chuck kissed Bunny's head.

Joe smiled. His mom needed somebody.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other.

"I wonder why Trunks doesn't like him," said Goku.

Vegeta shrugged.

**That night**

Bulma opened Mimi. She picked up her pen and started writing.

'_Today my mom had the baby, I have another sister, her name is Bra. My mom is going to marry her boyfriend Chuck in June, I'm happy for her. Something is wrong with Trunks though he doesn't like Chuck. I haven't talked or seen my daddy yet I might never. My mommy says I'll have a new daddy in a few months and he's real nice. Mommy is going to change our last name to Johnson. So after they're married my last name will be Johnson. Bulma Michelle Johnson, that's ok I guess. Well I have to go to bed. Love Bulma M. Briefs.'_

She closed Mimi and stuffed it in the drawer. She hopped to her bed and slid under the covers.

**_To be continued….._**

_

* * *

_

_Special Thanks to:_

**Caryl Mc**

**demonssjfreak4489**

**Hopeless-Angel1605**

**Goku's little sister**

That's it for chapter four a.k.a. the last peaceful chapter for awhile. The next chapter will be crazy and cruel. You might be mad at me for what I'm going to do. Whatever happens changes Bulma and her family. Bulma and her friends will also become a reckless bunch. Oh and their kid stage will end after chapter five...well they'll be preteens and teens.

**Vegetafanic1 00**


	5. He's a fake

**_Welcome to my Life_**

_Special thanks_ _to_

**Hopeless-Angel1605**

**cutehelenjames**

**Majin Maljita**

**Caryl Mc**

**Last time:**

Bulma opened Mimi. She picked up her pen and started writing.

'_Today my mom had the baby, I have another sister, her name is Bra. My mom is going to marry her boyfriend Chuck in June, I'm happy for her. Something is wrong with Trunks though he doesn't like Chuck. I haven't talked or seen my daddy yet I might never. My mommy says I'll have a new daddy in a few months and he's real nice. Mommy is going to change our last name to Johnson. So after they're married my last name will be Johnson. Bulma Michelle Johnson, that's ok I guess. Well I have to go to bed. Love Bulma M. Briefs.'_

She closed Mimi and stuffed it in the drawer. She hopped to her bed and slid under the covers.

**Now:**

**Three months later** **(July** **18)**

"See ya Chi," Bulma said waving as she left Chi-Chi's house.

Bulma sighed. She had a great night. Pillow fights, candy, movies, bugging the older boys, telling stories, and scaring Krillin. She smiled and walked up her front porch. She put her hand on the door. She had a weird feeling in her stomach. She turned the knob and walked in.

Her eyes widened. The place was a mess. She walked over a tipped over bookcase.

Trunks walked down the stairs and his eyes widened. "Bulma get out of here!" he shouted.

Bulma looked at him confused. She was kicked from behind and went tumbling to the floor. She looked at her arms. She scraped it; it was bleeding. She stood up. Trunks ran over to her.

Bulma turned around. There stood Chuck with a beer bottle in his hand. She didn't know he was a drinker. Bulma looked at Trunks; he had two black eyes. What was going on? She looked back at Chuck who started walking towards them.

Trunks pulled Bulma behind him. "I want you to run upstairs…go in my room, they're all up there," he whispered.

Bulma started shaking this was just like a scary movie.

"Move out of the way boy. You want another beating?" Chuck asked.

Trunks backed up moving Bulma with him.

"Sissy!"

Bulma looked at the staircase; there was Bikini and Joe.

Trunks looked back. "Joe I said keep them in my room," Trunks said looking at his brother.

"I did, but she ran out," Joe stated.

Chuck laughed. "Foolish boy,"

Trunks looked at Bulma. "Run," he ordered.

Bulma shook her head. "Not with out you," she stated.

Chuck continued to walk towards them.

Bikini screamed.

Joe covered her mouth and started to drag her upstairs.

Bulma looked at Trunks.

Chuck placed his beer on the coffee table. "What's wrong? Scared?" he asked laughing.

Bulma looked around the room. Then she spotted it Joe's baseball bat.

Trunks kept walking backwards.

'Closer…closer..got it' Bulma thought as she picked up Joe's bat.

Trunks looked back at her. "What are you doing?" he asked whispering.

Bulma looked at him. "Watch," she said running away from Trunks.

"Bulma! Stop!" Trunks ordered running after her.

Bulma ran towards the drunk Chuck. She aimed the bat.

"Bulma no!" Trunks shouted.

Bulma swung the bat hitting Chuck in the leg.

Chuck laughed. "That hurt," he stated as he slapped Bulma across the face.

Tears formed into Bulma's eyes. She grabbed her cheek. She glared up at Chuck and swung again. She hit his leg in the same place as before.

Trunks ran up to Bulma and pulled her behind him. This time Trunks got the slap in his face. Trunks looked up at Chuck. He grabbed Bulma's hand and started running to the stairs.

Chuck lifted up his beer bottled and chucked it and the running children.

Bulma looked up as the bottle of beer hit the wall by her. She screamed. They ran up the stairs and into Trunks' room.

Trunks locked the door and looked at Bulma. "Are you an idiot?" he asked.

Bulma sat down and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry Trunks," she whispered. She looked around the room. Little Bra and Boxer where sleeping on Trunks bed. Food covered Joe's bed. Joe and Bikini sat in a corner; in Bikini's arms was Max. She looked at Trunks. "What happened?" she asked.

"He's been like this most of last night… he passed out three hours ago and that's when we got the food," Trunks stated sitting on the floor.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Bulma asked.

"We can't…he cut the phone lines," Joe stated.

Bikini walked up to Bulma.

Bulma looked at her sister; she had a bruise on her left arm. "He got you too?" she asked pulling Bikini into her lap.

Bikini nodded. "He's scary," she whispered.

Chuck started to pound on the door. "You can't stay in there forever," he stated.

Bulma grabbed onto Bikini tighter. "Go away!" she shouted.

They heard laughter.

Chucked rammed into the door.

Trunks ran into the closet and came back out holding a board.

Joe picked up Boxer. "Bulma grab Bra," he ordered.

Bulma grabbed Bra and went to Joe. "What do we do?" she asked.

Joe walked up to the closet; inside was Boxer's play pen. They placed the two sleeping babies in it.

Max started barking.

Joe joined Trunks holding a bat.

Bulma picked up a baseball. She walked up to her brothers.

Chuck rammed to door again this time making it swing open. "Surprise, surprise," he said laughing.

Bikini screamed. Trunks rammed into Chuck using the board. Chuck fell to the floor.

Trunks turned around and threw Joe the board. "The bat," he ordered.

Joe tossed Trunks the bat.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Trunks look out!" she shouted.

Trunks turned around. He was punched in the face. Trunks fell to the floor.

Chuck picked Trunks up by his hair dragging him downstairs.

Bulma and Joe ran out of the room. Bulma chucked the baseball hitting Chuck in his head.

Chuck let go of Trunks and grabbed his head in pain. "You little brat," he spat.

Trunks slowly got up and started to walk up the stairs.

Bulma ran to him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Trunks looked at her. "Why did you do that?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chuck asked running up the stairs after them.

Bulma flinched as her and Trunks started to fall down the stairs.

"No!" Joe shouted running after them he stopped. He ran back into the room where the little ones where.

Chuck walked over to Bulma and Trunks.

Bulma pushed herself to stand up.

Chuck grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

Bulma couldn't breath. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You were stupid to throw your little toy," Chuck stated throwing her over the couch.

Bulma landed on the floor with a thud. She gasped out for air. She tried to stand up, but Chuck kicked her in her stomach. Bulma's body rolled next to the TV.

'Trunks' Bulma thought tears streaming down her face.

Chuck lifted her up by her left arm and twisted it.

Bulma screamed out in pain. Her stomach felt like it had been kicked over and over again till it was flat. Her face was burning from the first slap.

Trunks slowly stood up and grabbed his sore arm. "Put…(cough) her…down," Trunks ordered.

Chuck dropped Bulma on the hard floor. He walked over to Trunks and punched Trunks in the stomach.

Trunks' eyes widened as he grabbed his stomach. He collapsed onto the cold floor. "Do…don…don't hurt her," Trunks begged.

Joe ran down stairs and jumped over the couch and walked up to Bulma's sore body. "Bulma come on," he ordered lifting her to her feet.

Chuck laughed and kicked Trunks in the stomach. Chuck turned and looked at Joe. He walked towards the two children.

Joe looked up and horror crossed his face. "Don't,"

Chuck picked up Joe and threw him across the room. Joe hit the wall and then the ground.

Bikini walked down the stairs and screamed.

Bulma closed her eyes shut and prayed for it to end.

**Thud!**

Bulma opened her eyes. Chuck collapsed to the ground.

Joe slowly stood up and helped Trunks. Bulma grabbed her arm and stood up. She was bruised in so many places. She walked over to her brothers.

"Let's go in my room," Joe stated as they walked up stairs.

Bikini ran in front of them. They walked into the room and shut the door.

Bulma looked at Bikini who was holding Bulma's diary.

"I got it for you," Bikini stated handing Bulma Mimi.

"Thanks," Bulma said opening her diary up.

'_Today I came home from Chi-Chi's and got the surprise of my life. Trunks and the others had been hit and beaten by Chuck. I so later got to learn how it felt. My arm is bruised and so is my stomach. My face is red on the left side and my nose is bleeding. I didn't get the worst beating…that would have to be Trunks. He is so brave. I'm going to have to tell my friends what happened, but I have a feeling this isn't going to be the only time he will hit us. I'm scared and feel not safe. How are we going to stand for this? What about my mother? How long will this last? Bulma M. Johnson.' _She closed Mimi and sighed.

**The next day**

Bulma wore a pink sweater and long blue jeans, she knew her friends would ask questions. She had a huge bruise on her cheek and a black eye. She was heading to Goku's for a water balloon war, which she wouldn't be joining. She grabbed her arm it was still sore. She was sweating pretty bad come on she was wearing a sweater in the summer.

She walked up to Goku's yard. Her friends were all in their swimsuits. She waved. Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, Raditz, Turles, and Broly came running up to her while Piccolo and Vegeta walked.

Chi-Chi's mouth opened. She didn't know what to say. Her friend was bruised all over her face. "What…happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma put a fake smile on her face. "Fell off my bike," she lied. She knew Chuck would hurt her brothers or sister if she told them so she didn't dare.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "You got all of those bruises from falling off your bike?" he questioned.

Bulma nodded. "I wasn't looking where I was going," she stated.

"What'd ya do? Land on your face?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't see you on your bike yesterday I was outside."

Bulma looked at her shoes and kicked the dirt.

"Why ya wearing a sweater?" Krillin asked touching Bulma's arm.

Bulma flinched at the pain and glared at Krillin. "Don't do that," she spat. She looked back at her shoes and sighed she looked back at her friends. "I was riding in the house."

Chi-Chi put her hand on her hips. "But your bike was outside all day. What happened Bulma Briefs?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's Bulma Johnson now, remember?" Bulma questioned her friend. She looked over her friends; they were all staring at her. "Sorry I'm not having a great day."

"Your dumb dad beat ya, huh?" Raditz asked.

Bulma's head jerked to Raditz. "What? No, no, uh I fell honest," Bulma lied. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Please don't tell him, I…I don't know what to do," Bulma cried.

Chi-Chi hugged her friend. "It's ok Bulma, we're here," Chi-Chi whispered not letting Bulma go yet.

Krillin's mouth dropped open. "But he loves you, he married your mom so you could have a dad," Krillin mumbled.

"It's a sick game probably," Raditz stated.

More tears fell from Bulma's eyes. "He…he..(sniff) hit Bikini and my brother…(sniff) even my mom," she stated crying.

Chi-Chi pulled away from her friend and looked at Goku. "Why? Why would he do something like that…he seemed real cool before," she said looking at the dirt.

"Who knows the guy is a real jackass," Piccolo stated. "He's probably doing it because…uh I don't know I'm only eight."

Goku looked towards Bulma's house. "Um Bulma he's walkin' over here," Goku stated.

Bulma looked toward her house. Chuck was walking down the sidewalk over to their direction. She looked at her friends. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Shit, he's not stopping," Raditz said looking back over.

"Pretend we're playing," Chi-chi stated throwing a water balloon at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta growled and threw one back at her. "Right back at cha," he spat. They all ran off. Bulma was with Chi-Chi.

Chuck growled and leaned against a mailbox. "Bulma! Time to go home!" he shouted.

Bulma kept running. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Is Goku's parents home?" she asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "But they're busy with Violet and Kirsten," she stated. "Oh and Bear."

Bulma mumbled.

"BULMA MICHELLE JOHNSON!" Chuck shouted.

Bulma stopped at looked at her 'dad'. "Yes Daddy?" Bulma asked.

Chuck walked over towards her. Vegeta and Goku walked up to her followed by Krillin and Piccolo, Broly, Raditz, and Turles walked behind him. "I said it was time to go home," Chuck stated.

"You can't make her go home, her mother can," Vegeta stated crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see her anywhere, do you Goku?"

Goku shook his head. "Nope don't see her. So Bulma can stay and play, I'm sure my parents would even let her spend the night if Bulma wanted to," Goku stated.

Chuck laughed. "Bulma needs to come home, kids," Chuck stated. He kneeled down so he could look the young boys in their eyes. "Ok boys, let me pass." Chuck smiled. "I'm sure she's hungry."

"No I'm not," Bulma stated.

Raditz walked up and stood in front of his younger brother and Vegeta. "We're busy come and get her later," Raditz suggested.

Chuck tried to get around Raditz, but Turles got in his way. Chuck chuckled. "Come on now, she has chores," Chuck stated.

"Already did 'em," Bulma stated. "I'm staying for a bit."

Chuck growled and shoved Turles out of his way. He grabbed Bulma by her bruised arm. Tears slid down Bulma's face. "We're going home," he said looking at her.

"No, no," Bulma cried kicking at him. "I want to stay." She started to cry.

Raditz snarled his teeth. He looked at his three brothers and cousin. "Move 48, the one we use on Dad and Grandpa, hut hut," Raditz said in a whisper.

Broly, Goku, Turles, and Piccolo nodded. Vegeta looked at the five crazy boys. "What?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz stomped feet in the dirt and ran toward Chuck tackling the older mean man over to the ground. Chuck let go of Bulma and fell to the dirt.

Piccolo, Goku, Turles, and Broly screamed and jumped onto Chuck's back. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi and Krillin.

Krillin smiled and jumped onto the man in the dirt. Chi-Chi smiled and joined the boys. Vegeta shrugged and joined as well.

Bulma watched wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Chi-Chi stomped on Chuck's back then got off. "Beating him up," she stated. "Good thinking Raditz."

Krillin crawled out of the pile. Dirt was being thrown all over. He sighed and sat on the ground. "I feel bad for Mr. Son and his father," Krillin stated.

The dirt pile grew bigger.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "Uh what is going on in there?" she asked.

Vegeta stepped out of the cloud of dirt covered in mud. "That was fun, surprisingly," he stated patting of his shirt. Piccolo and Broly walked out covered in dirt then Goku and Turles. Raditz stood up and walked over to his little friends.

Raditz bowed. "Thank my father for that move, shamefully, he should have never had taught me that, it's used against him," Raditz stated.

Chuck growled and stood up. He brushed himself. He looked at the children. "I suggest you get home Bulma, your brother needs you right now, he's throwing a fit," Chuck stated.

Chi-Chi looked at Chuck and walked up to him. "Call her mom then, Bulma doesn't have to go with you Mr.," she stated.

"It's ok guys, I'm coming," Bulma stated looking at Chuck. "Soon."

Chuck nodded and headed back towards the house.

Krillin placed his palm on Bulma's forehead. "What's wrong with you? Did he take your brain?" Krillin asked.

Bulma shook her head. "Trunks can barely walk, he needs me," Bulma stated walking off toward Chuck.

"You go back, he'll just hit you again," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked back at her friends. "He can do whatever he wants to me, but he won't get away messing with my family," she spat. "I'll do whatever I have to."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "We can call the police, Bulma," Chi-Chi suggested.

"He'll kill my brother and I'm not going to let that happen," Bulma said looking at the cement.

"We can help you, Bulma. We can take him down," Goku stated pounding his fists together.

"I don't need help, but when I do promise me you have my back," Bulma said looking back at them with tears in her eyes.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course," she said giving Bulma a thumbs-up.

"I'll watch day and night," Krillin stated.

"I got yours if you got mine," Raditz stated.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you even more just ask," Goku stated grinning.

"Your back is as good as watched," Broly stated.

"I got your back through thick and thin," Turles stated.

"Whatever don't get yourself killed," Vegeta stated.

"I got your back just don't do something stupid," Piccolo stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Pray for me," she stated running off toward her house.

"Will do," Chi-Chi whispered.

Bulma walked up onto her porch and walked through the front door. She silently shut the door and turned around.

"When I say it's time to come home it's time to come home," Chuck stated. He slapped her across the face. "When I tell your friends you have to go they listen." He slapped her on the other side. "I don't like sassing or talking back so you will never sass or back talk to me." He glared at her. "Do you understand?"

Bulma nodded.

"Good now get out of my site," Chuck stated kicking her in her side making her slide across the floor.

Bulma whimpered and stood up. She limped up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled out Mimi.

'_He did it again today. He hit me. I saw it in his eyes, when he came to get me, he wanted to get my friends. He can't do that. He won't pull shit like that when I'm around. One day I swear I'll get back at him. I will for Trunks, for Joe, for Mom, for Bikini, for Boxer, for Bra, for my real dad Teddy Briefs, for my friends, for Max, and for myself. No one messes with Bulma M. whatever my last name will be when I get back at him. He'll wish he never even laid a finger on my family or me. I have people watching my back. I promise to myself and to my family and friends he will pay. Later Mimi, Bulma M. Johnson.'_ She closed Mimi and stuck it under her pillow.

Her bedroom door burst opened. Chuck walked in and grabbed Bulma by her hair and pulled her out of her room. Screams of pain from children filled the house.

**Outside**

All of Bulma's friends looked at her house. They heard screams.

Vegeta shook his head. "I warned her," he mumbled. "Later I have to go home."

Chi-Chi covered her mouth and buried her head into Goku's chest. "He's mean," she whispered. She started to cry. "How could he do that, he's suppose to be her father."

Goku patted his friend's back. "It's ok, we'll help her," Goku promised.

_**To be continued…..**_

**Next time: **The gang is causing trouble in town. Will the cops stop them? They have their reasons everybody does. It's been awhile since you last read about them. They enjoy causing trouble it's their middle name. In school the older kids don't even mess with them and you'll find out why.

That's it for chapter five. So what did you think? I told you there would be drama, but there will be more, trust me I might cry when I'm writing. So tell me how I did on this chapter in a review.

_**Please review!**_

**_Vegetafanic1_**


	6. On The Edge

**_Welcome to My Life_**

**Last time**

'_He did it again today. He hit me. I saw it in his eyes, when he came to get me, he wanted to get my friends. He can't do that. He won't pull shit like that when I'm around. One day I swear I'll get back at him. I will for Trunks, for Joe, for Mom, for Bikini, for Boxer, for Bra, for my real dad Teddy Briefs, for my friends, for Max, and for myself. No one messes with Bulma M. whatever my last name will be when I get back at him. He'll wish he never even laid a finger on my family or me. I have people watching my back. I promise to myself and to my family and friends he will pay. Later Mimi, Bulma M. Johnson.'_ She closed Mimi and stuck it under her pillow.

Her bedroom door burst opened. Chuck walked in and grabbed Bulma by her hair and pulled her out of her room. Screams of pain from children filled the house.

**Outside**

All of Bulma's friends looked at her house. They heard screams.

Vegeta shook his head. "I warned her," he mumbled. "Later I have to go home."

Chi-Chi covered her mouth and buried her head into Goku's chest. "He's mean," she whispered. She started to cry. "How could he do that, he's suppose to be her father."

Goku patted his friend's back. "It's ok, we'll help her," Goku promised.

**Now**

**Five years later** **(November 29th)** (Vegeta is 14, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, and the others are 12 turning 13.) **Friday after school (they're in 7th grade)**

Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Goku were riding bikes. Well Goku and Vegeta were pedaling the girls were standing on the bars that were on the tires. The girls were holding tomatoes and other vegetables. Vegeta and Goku smirked at each other as they rode their bikes through the broken down side of Tulsa. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and nodded. Each of the girls put one hand on the guys and the other holding tomatoes.

"Now!" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled. They started throwing the tomatoes at people walking by, cars, and building windows. The guys kept the pedal to the medal. They kept throwing and throwing.

"Hand me one," Goku said looking up at Chi-Chi. She handed him one. Driving by one hand Goku threw a tomato at a man on the sidewalk.

"What the fuck!" the man shouted.

Goku snickered and put two hands on the handles. Vegeta looked at him. "We better sped up," Vegeta suggested.

Goku nodded. "I bet by now they're on their way," Goku shouted.

Vegeta nodded. "Start throwing the balloons," Vegeta ordered.

Chi-Chi and Bulma threw fat balloons full of paint. They hit cars. Vegeta went on one sidewalk and Goku on the other. They threw the balloons at store windows.

They heard a siren.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked back.

"Shit," Bulma cursed.

Chi-Chi faced forward. "Goku the cops," she stated.

Vegeta smirked. "Them again? When will they ever learn?" Vegeta questioned. He chuckled. "Short cut!"

Goku nodded. Vegeta and Goku pedaled down a very narrow alley where the police would have to stop and walk. Vegeta rode up a ramp and his bike flew.

"Goku don't!" Chi-Chi shouted. Goku drove up the ramp. "I hate it when you do this!" The bike flew and landed hard on the ground. Chi-Chi's head jerked. She growled. "Vegeta! Next time find a better way asshole!"

Vegeta looked at her. "Well sorry…unless you want your ass in jail then you better stick to my rules," Vegeta stated. They turned to a dirt road. Vegeta looked down at a river. "It's low down there we can cut across."

Goku nodded and started pedaling down the hill. He stopped and got off of his bike. Vegeta followed him and they all walked through the river.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Low my ass," she mumbled, as she looked at the water that was to her knees.

"You're just short," Vegeta stated.

Bulma glared at him. "Yeah and you're so huge,"

Chi-Chi grabbed onto Goku's shoulders. "Vegeta if I get stuck I'm going to kill you. You want to know how? I'll smash you're brains till they run out of your noise. Then I'll throw you in a fire and watch you burn to hell," she spat.

Vegeta looked back at her. "Do me a favor and shut up," Vegeta ordered. He looked up in front of him. He had his bike over his shoulder and he stepped out of the river and put the bike down.

Goku was next then Chi-Chi then Bulma.

"I have mud in my shoes," Bulma stated. She walked up to Vegeta and slapped him. "That's the fifth time the cops have chased us."

"We never got caught," Goku stated. "We're too good."

Vegeta smirked. "They eat too many doughnuts…they're fat…plus we're like a mile ahead of them," Vegeta said in a bragging matter.

"We might be good, but we need to be the best," Chi-Chi stated.

"I agree with Chi-Chi the best always win," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at them. "Start taking apart the bikes," Vegeta ordered to Goku.

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we have to put them in the car," Vegeta stated.

"What car?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta pointed to his mom's truck sitting up top the hill.

"No one's in it," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Oh no. Not again! Vegeta you're crazy!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Goku took of the wheels of his bike while Vegeta did his.

"So? We'll get out of here," Vegeta stated. Vegeta put his bike in the trunk, as did Goku. Bulma got in the passenger seat and Goku and Chi-Chi got in the back; Vegeta got into the driver's seat.

Vegeta pulled away.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "If we get caught tell them Vegeta kidnapped us."

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Don't speed this time," Goku stated.

Vegeta growled. "I've been doing this since I was ten…I think I know how to drive," Vegeta snapped.

"The legal age is 15 ½," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma took a deep breath as Vegeta stopped at a stoplight. Vegeta turned on the radio station to 106.9 K Hits.

"This or 92.1 The Beat?" Vegeta asked.

"This will do," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma smiled. "That's Trunks!" she shouted. "Stop the car!" Vegeta mumbled and pulled over parking the car. Bulma ran out and hugged her brother.

"Bulma?" asked Trunks. (Ok Trunks is 17 and dropped out of school last year and lives at a friend's house.) "What are you doing here?" He looked at the car. "Is that Vegeta?"

"We were driving around and yep that is Vegeta. Don't worry he'll be 15 ½ in a year and six months," Bulma stated.

Trunks looked at her. "I'm coming home for a visit…you better head that way," he stated.

"Really?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded. "Cool," Bulma said smiling. She ran back to the car and hopped in. She blew Trunks a kiss and rolled up the window.

"Let's roll," Chi-Chi stated.

"Why do I hang out with you dorks?" Vegeta asked himself.

"Because you like us," Bulma stated.

"Because we're fun," stated Chi-Chi.

Goku put on a pair of Vegeta's shades. "And we're cool and kick ass at school," he stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You might kiss ass, but you sure don't kick it," Vegeta stated.

Bulma mumbled and leaned towards him. "SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" she shouted in his ear.

Vegeta grabbed the driving wheel and pulled it to the right swerving the car. "Damn it girl!" he shouted. "Sit your ass down!"

Bulma sat down. "We don't kiss ass they kiss ours," she stated.

"It better stay that way," Vegeta mumbled. "Or you're walking home."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right we could haunt you…plus the way you are driving I would say that you're not going to pass driver's ED.," she stated.

"I'll pass it…and I'll kick ass doing it," Vegeta stated.

"Yeah and I'll be the queen of England…Bulma the 1st," Bulma said giggling.

Vegeta shot her a death glare. "Hey Goku is there a one of my brother's socks back there?"

"I don't know…why?" Goku asked.

"Because I need something to gag her with," Vegeta state.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up…I'll already going to get my ass kicked because of you," she stated.

"Kick his ass…I'm sure he's weak," Goku stated.

"Tried it…failed," Bulma stated.

"No duh…you're weak yourself," Vegeta stated.

"Don't say nothing mean Vegeta or I might kiss you," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at her. "Do it. I dare you!" he spat. Bulma glared at him. "That's what I thought," Vegeta said looking back at the road.

Chi-Chi started to hum. "Vegeta this is boring," she stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know…this sucks," Chi-Chi stated.

"We're heading home of course it sucks," Bulma mumbled.

"I got invited to a party tomorrow," Chi-Chi stated.

"How did a twelve-year-old girl like you get invited to a party?" Vegeta asked. "Come on everyone wants me to go…I would know if there was one."

"Well then you're an idiot…or Amanda Jackson thinks you're a loser," Chi-Chi stated.

"Amanda Jackson? The tenth grader? What are you on? Crack?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope and it said invitations only," Chi-Chi stated.

"Do you have it with you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah why?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta reached over the seat. "Give me it! You know what they do at her parties! Give it to me now!" Vegeta shouted.

Chi-Chi put it out of his reach.

Bulma put her hands on the wheel because Vegeta was stupid and took his off. Bulma's eyes widened as they went on the wrong side of the road.

"Give me it damn it! I'm fourteen! I'm older and smarter! NOW GIVE IT!" Vegeta shouted climbing over the seat.

Bulma jumped into the driver's seat.

Goku tried to push Vegeta back, but the enraged teenager wanted the stupid invitation. Chi-Chi smiled and put the card in her pockets.

"Try and get it now," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Vegeta growled. "Krillin will get it for me once you clean your pants," he spat.

"Why would I clean my pants today?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta showed her the soda in his hand.

"Vegeta this is your MOM'S car," Goku stated.

"Yeah…you'd be in deep shit if you even spilled a drop," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta chuckled. "I don't care…give it to me,"

"Um…if you'd get in trouble you couldn't go anyway," Bulma stated as she drove the car on the right side. "Am I doing this right?"

Vegeta fell. "Shit," he cursed.

Chi-Chi laughed. "HAHAHA! Look at you now!" she mocked. She smiled. "Just to let you know…I can invite anyone I want…and I was going to invite you."

Vegeta growled. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

Chi-Chi shrugged.

"SHIT!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta's head hit Goku's window. "FUCK!" he cursed.

Goku shook his head. "You should have never took your hands off the wheel," Goku stated.

Vegeta mumbled. "I don't need your advice… I think I knew that," he stated. He climbed over the seat. "Move your ass!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma. Bulma kept her hands on the wheel while Vegeta slid under her and put his foot on the pedal he grabbed the wheel and glared at her. "Sit down!"

Bulma went to her seat and put her seatbelt on. "Yes O' Mighty One," she stated with sarcasm.

Vegeta mumbled. "You're not going with me," he stated.

"You're not going without us," Chi-Chi stated. "Cause who has the invite? Me…that's right Chi-Chi."

Vegeta growled. "But you're…" He was cut off.

"You're only one year older than us and yes we know what they do. They make out and drink and what not," Bulma stated.

"We're not stupid," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at the piece of paper. "It says no beer…they couldn't get it," she stated.

"So what kind of dumb party is it?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Is there going to be tenth graders there?" she asked.

"Duh….and twelfth…it's her party…not a birthday bash," Vegeta stated. "Read you're local."

"Well one thing on the list is…this is stupid!" she shouted.

"You're such a baby. What is it? Weed?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Chi-Chi answered.

"Drugs?" Bulma asked.

"No," Chi-Chi answered.

"Needles?" Goku asked nervously.

"No," Chi-Chi answered.

"Then what is it? Toothpicks?" Vegeta asked getting annoyed with this guessing game.

"Nope…but it's….uh well you know," Chi-Chi mumbled.

They all looked at her.

"You're so dumb! Condoms! Condoms you idiots!" Chi-Chi snapped.

They blinked.

"I'm twelve not fifteen or older," Bulma stated. "Is she messed up inviting twelve year olds?"

Vegeta looked back at the road. "You're dopes…what did you think they did?" Vegeta asked.

"We know what they do!" Chi-Chi stated.

"But we're twelve and there is going to be twelfth graders there," Bulma stated.

"That's like Trunks' age," Goku stated. "That's wrong."

"Little kids," Vegeta mumbled.

"You do that stuff?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta looked at her.

They all blinked.

"Well…um…no," Vegeta stated.

The three fell anime style in their seats.

Vegeta mumbled. "I haven't gotten to go to a party yet because I'm in the seventh grade…but if I was in eighth," Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both slapped him in the arm.

"I can't believe you think about sex," Goku said chuckling.

"I didn't say I do and I didn't say I don't," Vegeta stated. "You will one day too."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi then they both looked at Vegeta then Goku.

"Are we home yet? Because I'm getting uncomfortable," Bulma stated.

"Me too…you're gross Vegeta," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta mumbled. "Shut up. You will too,"

"Yeah we'll be beating the guys away with a stick," Chi-Chi stated. Her and Bulma both started laughing.

"You won't always have a stick with you…some guy could come out of an alley and…" Vegeta was cut off.

"Pull this car over right now!" Bulma ordered.

"Vegeta you rapist!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Vegeta looked at the two girls. "What the fuck! Not me…idiots…some homeless dude," Vegeta snapped.

"The way you said it Vegeta came out wrong," Goku stated.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted. "Or I'll kick you all out of my car!"

"Your mom's car," Goku corrected.

Bulma looked out the window. "Whatever Vegeta…you know you think we're hot," Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta jerked his head over to her. "Yeah…let me tell you," he said rolling his eyes. "I want a piece of that."

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him. "SICKO!" they shouted.

"Oh baby oh baby," Vegeta said looking at them rolling his eyes again.

Goku opened the car door.

"Get your ass in here! I was kidding!" Vegeta shouted. "Damn it! Do you think I think like that?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded. "You are a pervert," Bulma stated. Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku nodded as well. "You're like Raditz," Goku stated.

Vegeta shot Goku a death glare. "I ain't nothing like him," Vegeta snapped.

"Kind of," Chi-Chi stated.

"A little," Bulma said showing a few inches of her fingers apart.

"Alright…if I'm like Raditz stand up," Vegeta ordered.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Stand…up," Vegeta repeated.

"Why?" Bulma asked. She looked at Goku. "Why?"

Goku shrugged.

"Just do it," Vegeta snapped.

"Don't do it Bulma," Chi-Chi stated.

"Do it!" Vegeta ordered.

"Don't!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Vegeta glared back up at Chi-Chi. "Shut up…you don't know ALL of the stuff Raditz does…so shut up," he snapped. He looked at Bulma. "Stand up."

Goku unbuckled his seat belt. "Vegeta what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just wait," Vegeta snapped.

"When are we going to be home?" Bulma asked changing the subject.

"STAND UP!" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma looked at him. "I don't want to…you're scaring me," she stated.

"I'm not going to shoot you," Vegeta stated. "I left me gun at home."

A sweatdrop formed one Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi's head. "Your what?" they all asked.

"My dad won't let me get one till I'm fifteen," Goku stated.

"My dad has one upstairs," Bulma stated.

"I don't think we have one…or want one…wait nope there is one somewhere," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Are you going to stand up…I'm not going to kill you," he stated.

Bulma unbuckled her seat belt. "So you want be to stand up in the car?" she questioned.

"Yes and don't hit your head idiot," Vegeta stated.

"Oh that's going to be easy," Bulma said rolling her eyes. She stood up ducking her head. "Yep this is fun."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Idiot…turn your ass around," he snapped. She did. Vegeta looked at Goku and Chi-Chi. "Now class…we're going to talk about asses…to Raditz that's his favorite class…and subject. He grabs them…I am not going to…I have some pride unlike him." He pointed at Bulma's bottom area. "That is an ass…and that is what Raditz likes…me…I don't mess with them…you get slap…now that we have learned a lesson…Goku will not touch an ass…thank you." Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at the road.

"Can I sit down now?" Bulma asked.

"Do as you wish," Vegeta stated.

Bulma sat back down. "That was the stupidest thing ever," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Chi-Chi and Goku looked at each other.

"You are such a freak Vegeta," Chi-Chi stated.

"What? You wanted me to grab her ass to show you how it works?" Vegeta asked.

"No…it's just we knew what an ass was," Chi-Chi stated.

"No way? I thought you knew what a…" again he was cut off.

"Vegeta you say it you get it," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked back at Goku. "Any chips or shit back there?"

Goku shook his head. Vegeta pulled up into the driveway.

"I'm glad you're mom used Christa's car today and not hers," Chi-Chi stated.

"Yeah and Christa is going to kill you," Goku stated.

Vegeta got out of the car. The three followed him. "Whatever…she could kill me for all I care," Vegeta stated. "She couldn't anyway."

They walked into Vegeta's house.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "WHAT!"

Christa walked into the room. "I come home to watch my little brothers and sisters and one is missing! You know you're not suppose to drive Mom's car!" Christa shouted. (Christa is 21.)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DID IT FOR A GOOD CAUSE!" Vegeta lied.

"What was that?" Christa asked eyeing her brother. "Hospital matter?"

"Don't play shit with me," Vegeta growled.

"What was the fucken reason Vegeta?" Christa asked. She growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" came the twin's voices.

"Shut up Kaleb! Shut up Calyssa!" Christa shouted.

Shut your big mouths!" shouted Vega. (Vega is seven)

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Vegeta demanded.

They all looked at him.

"I went out who gives a fuck?" Vegeta asked. "That's right no one."

"Shut your big mouth," said Tommy. (Tommy is ten)

Vegeta glared at him. "I'll show you big mouth," Vegeta stated running after his younger brother. He chased him upstairs and Vegeta came back down. "Dumb brat."

Christa shook her head. "Did you have to do that?" she asked.

"Yeah got a problem about it?" Vegeta asked walking upstairs. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma followed him up. They went into Vegeta's room.

"Smooth…Mom's really going to like this Vegeta," Kaleb stated. (Kaleb and Calyssa are almost eleven.)

"Get out!" Vegeta ordered slamming his door. He looked at his friends. "What should we do? I'm bored out of my mind,"

"I have to get home…my Dad is going to be furious," Bulma stated. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out of the room.

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "Is it cool that you don't have to share a room?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded. "No annoying brothers. No annoying sisters," Vegeta stated lying on his bed.

Goku shook his head. "I still have to share…it sucks having a twin," he mumbled.

"Wouldn't know," Chi-Chi stated and Vegeta nodded in agreement with her.

Goku looked out Vegeta's window. "We should be getting home…I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow," he stated.

Vegeta threw a basketball against the wall. "Whatever," was his reply.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked to the door and looked at him. "See ya," the both said before looking back.

"Later," said Vegeta.

The two of them left.

Vegeta tossed his basketball in the air and caught it. "Better go shoot some hoops," he mumbled. He stood up and walked out of his room.

**Bulma's house**

Bulma walked into her house. "I'm home!" she shouted.

Bra (who is four) came running up to her. "Bulma!" she shouted hugging her sister.

Bikini came behind her. "Hey," (Bikini is nine)

Bulma looked at the couch were Max was lying. She giggled and looked back at her sisters. "Where's Boxer?" she asked.

"Here I am," Boxer said behind her. Bulma turned around and looked at her five-year-old brother.

"Where's Dad?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, how nice of you to come home," came Chuck's voice from the kitchen.

Bra and Bikini looked at Bulma.

"Go upstairs," Bulma whispered to her younger siblings. "Take Max."

Bikini grabbed Max by his collar and dragged him upstairs Bra and Boxer following behind.

Bulma looked at her 'father'. "Sorry…I didn't know it would take too long," Bulma stated. She knew it would and she knew she'd get in trouble, but she didn't care anymore. He already messed up her life the way it is.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Hanging out with my friends," Bulma stated.

"Any drugs?" Chuck asked walking toward her.

"No," Bulma answered looking at him.

"Beer?"

"No," Bulma answered shaking he head.

"What were you doing…getting into trouble?"

Bulma looked at him. "No."

"So the little slut was out doing shit again," Chuck said glaring at her.

"I wasn't," Bulma stated. "I was just riding around with Vegeta and Goku and…" Chuck cut her off.

"Vegeta and Goku? Boys? See what I mean," Chuck hissed.

"It wasn't like that. Chi-Chi was there too," Bulma stated.

Chuck slapped her across the face. "Just like your mother when she was your age," he stated. He slapped her again.

Bulma looked to the side. She glared at him. "You don't know nothing about my mother!" she spat. "You don't know shit!"

Chuck slapped her again. "Don't you that fucken language with me. You little bitch…I was trying to be nice and try to be a father to you…but you're a little sank like your mother."

"Don't you talk bad about my mama!" Bulma snapped. "You leave her alone!"

Chuck chuckled. "Where's your big brothers now?" Chuck questioned. "That's right one moved out and left you here and the other is working all the time ignoring you. You have to defend yourself while taking care of your little brother and sisters."

Bulma glared at him again. "Don't ever talk bad about Trunks or Joe again!" she shouted.

Chuck lifted her up by her arms and shook her. "Where are they?" Chuck asked her. "They don't care about you. They left you here to be miserable. They know that you're worth nothing but the mud in the dirt."

Bulma shook her head. "You're wrong!" she snapped. Tears formed into her eyes. He always got her like this. "They love me," she mumbled.

Chuck shook her again. "Open your eyes. Do you see them? Cause I sure the hells don't," Chuck stated.

Bulma looked at the floor. "You're wrong," she mumbled.

"What about your stupid friends? Where are they? They just keep getting you in trouble. They don't care about you either. No one does. I try to be nice, but you're just too stupid….just like your father…Teddy Briefs," Chuck stated. He chuckled.

"Don't you bring my dad into this…please don't," she whispered.

"He let you leave. He never came after your mother or you or your brothers and sisters. He didn't care about you. He probably has a new family right now and forgot about you. Just like the dirtbag he is," Chuck spat. "He's worth nothing just like you and your older brothers. No respect what so ever."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Bulma shouted covering her ears.

Chuck smirked. "You better think twice before doing your little slutly deeds," Chuck stated. He slapped her across the face one more. "And learn your place." He walked into the kitchen.

Bulma fell to the floor and started crying. "He's wrong…he's wrong," she whispered to herself. She shook her head. "Wrong…wrong…wrong."

The front door opened behind her.

"Oh shit."

Bulma felt two strong arms wrap around her. She turned her head and cried into the shoulder of Trunks. "Why?"

Trunks patted her head and lifted her up and walked upstairs. "He has nothing better to do. So he treats you like shit and thinks it's funny," Trunks whispered into her ear. Trunks opened her bedroom door and saw his other younger siblings. "Hey." He sat Bulma down on her bed.

"Trunks!" Bra said hugging him.

"Dad...he's being mean. Move back please," Boxer begged.

"I can't guys…you know Joe and I are trying to raise money to get you out of here," Trunks stated in a whisper.

"Where is Joe? Still at work?" Bikini asked.

Trunks nodded and ruffled her hair. "Yeah he is,"

"It's going to take you forever," Bulma stated. "We've been stuck in here for more than four years."

"You could come to my place," Trunks suggested.

"And leave Mom here alone…no thanks," said Bikini.

"He's going to hit you…you know that," Bulma stated.

"I know…I've returned," Trunks stated.

"Don't break the TV this time," Bikini stated.

"I wish I was as old as you Trunks then I could fight back," Bulma stated. "Just like you."

Trunks shook his head and grabbed Boxer and Bra's hand. "Come Bikini let's give her some rest," Trunks stated.

Bikini followed him out.

Bulma reached under her mattress and grabbed Mimi. She turned the many pages and wrote the date.

_'Why does he think I do the shit he thinks my mom did. He didn't even know her back then. I got a call from my cousin Sam today…she lives in South Dakota. She wanted to know if I wanted to go there. I should think about it first though. She is crazy Dad would think I was doing the shit she does. Hell no. I'm not a teenager yet. Doesn't mean I'm not going to…I probably will. If I go I'm bringing my friends. It would probably during winter break…they wouldn't mind. And I would get to see my grandma who I haven't seen in forever. Joe thinks I should get a job. He told me this morning. I can't…I'm not fourteen yet, but if I was I would. Mom has been working a lot more…so we're stuck with Chuck a lot more than we should be. Mom wants to get rid of him, but he helps pay the bills and she doesn't want to be lonely or for us to grow up without a fatherly figure. Fatherly my ass. I know my mom means well, but this isn't the best for us. He is breaking me little by little till there will be nothing left, but a wild child. I already want to drink away my sorrows. I know Trunks started when he was fourteen…but I need to now. Chi-Chi and I were thinking about making up plans. Though they do have some problems. Well I'm outie. Bulma M. Johnson,'_

Bulma put her pencil on the desk and stuffed Mimi under her mattress. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were red.

That's it for chapter six. Don't worry for the age that they are they are going to do teenage things. I DO NOT encourage under age drinking or people smoking weed or what else will go on in here. See what did I tell you…they are a crazy bunch. How am I doing with the drama? There will be a lot more and I don't mean Bulma getting beat up. It has to do with her friends. Yes they will get the drama. Not till later chapters…some will be soon.

Next time 

In school the gang meets a new girl and what is her story? Will she be a new member or will she be an enemy? What of the new dude?

**Vegetafanic1 00**


	7. Meet The Twins

**_Welcome to my Life_**

**Last time**

Trunks shook his head and grabbed Boxer and Bra's hand. "Come Bikini let's give her some rest," Trunks stated.

Bikini followed him out.

Bulma reached under her mattress and grabbed Mimi. She turned the many pages and wrote the date.

'_Why does he think I do the shit he thinks my mom did. He didn't even know her back then. I got a call from my cousin Sam today…she lives in South Dakota. She wanted to know if I wanted to go there. I should think about it first though. She is crazy Dad would think I was doing the shit she does. Hell no. I'm not a teenager yet. Doesn't mean I'm not going to…I probably will. If I go I'm bringing my friends. It would probably during winter break…they wouldn't mind. And I would get to see my grandma who I haven't seen in forever. Joe thinks I should get a job. He told me this morning. I can't…I'm not fourteen yet, but if I was I would. Mom has been working a lot more…so we're stuck with Chuck a lot more than we should be. Mom wants to get rid of him, but he helps pay the bills and she doesn't want to be lonely or for us to grow up without a fatherly figure. Fatherly my ass. I know my mom means well, but this isn't the best for us. He is breaking me little by little till there will be nothing left, but a wild child. I already want to drink away my sorrows. I know Trunks started when he was fourteen…but I need to now. Chi-Chi and I were thinking about making up plans. Though they do have some problems. Well I'm outie. Bulma M. Johnson,'_

Bulma put her pencil on the desk and stuffed Mimi under her mattress. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were red.

**Now**

**Monday two days later (December 1st)**

Bulma and Chi-Chi got off the bus Krillin right behind them. They stopped and waited for Vegeta and Goku. When they got off the bus they headed to the school.

"This is just great!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi stop and looked behind them.

A girl their age had dropped her books. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and cool ice blue eyes. Beside her was a boy their age with black hair to his shoulders.

The girls smiled and walked over to them. "You new?" Bulma asked.

The girl looked up and grabbed her books. "Yea," she answered.

"I'm Seventeen," stated the boy. "And this is my twin sister Eighteen."

"I'm Bulma."

"And I'm Chi-Chi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Seventeen.

"What's your first class…maybe we could show you around," Bulma stated.

"I have English with Mr. Goodfin," Seventeen stated.

"Piccolo has that class. He's the green kid over there…he'd show you around," Chi-Chi stated pointing to Piccolo. "He's great."

"I have Math with Mrs. Jerky…this school has weird names," Eighteen stated.

"Chi-Chi and I have that class…you can follow us," Bulma stated.

"So what bus do you ride?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We didn't ride one today, but we're suppose to ride bus 67," Seventeen stated.

"That's our bus what road to you live on?" Bulma asked.

"11th and Mingo," Eighteen answered.

"That's not too far from us," Chi-Chi stated.

"So you're seventh graders?" Bulma asked.

They nodded.

"Great follow us," Chi-Chi stated.

They walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys…this is Seventeen and Eighteen…they're in our grade and ride our bus," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, Turles, and Broly. "You three be nice," she stated.

They nodded.

Seventeen smirked. "This is your clique?"

"You could say that…we know a lot of people," Chi-Chi stated.

A girl with pink hair and brown eyes walked up to Chi-Chi. "Did you go to my sister's party?" she asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "It was cancelled…Brianna get into the 411," Chi-Chi stated.

Brianna rolled her eyes and walked away. "Whatever," she walked away.

"What a bitch," Bulma mumbled. She looked at Eighteen. "Do you party?"

Eighteen smirked. "Of course."

Seventeen smiled. "We do…but they were lame where we came from…they usually only invited Eighteen and junk," he stated.

"Where did you come from?" Goku asked.

"The last place we lived in Denver Colorado," Seventeen stated.

"But we've lived in Egypt, Germany, The United Kingdom, Hawaii, New York, Texas, and Florida," Eighteen stated. She looked at her twin. "Did I leave any out?"

Seventeen shrugged.

Eighteen smirked. "So this dump…it's not the best place we've been…we moved with our mom…our dad is moving to Iowa."

"That's cool," said Tien. "I hear it's okay there."

"I don't know…never been," Seventeen stated.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Time for school…just what we needed," Turles stated rolling his eyes.

They all went to their classes.

Vegeta and Goku's class 

Vegeta and Goku sat in their classes in the back of the room.

"Another boring day," Vegeta mumbled.

"How do you pass…if you don't pay attention?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "How would I know. I failed Kindergarten remember?"

"Very funny," Goku mumbled.

The teacher walked in mumbling. "Not another day with them…couldn't they be sick."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. They started laughing.

The teacher sat down in his seat and glared at the boys. "Why don't you go down to the office…you already are planning to do something I'm going to regret," he stated.

"We already did," Vegeta stated.

"What? What did you do this time?" the teacher asked.

Goku shrugged.

Mr. Parks tired to get out of his seat. He tried again. "You glued me again?"

"That's not all," Vegeta pointed out.

Mr. Parks face turned white and he looked down at his leg. A snake was enjoying climbing up it.

"A snake?"

"What? No we took your papers and messed with your computers giving everyone an A then we went to your house and took all your mail…what about a snake?" Goku questioned.

"There's a snake in my class!" Mr. Parks shouted.

"We didn't do that…we burned all your bills and our tests," Vegeta stated. He ran over to Mr. Parks desk. He looked around the room. "Who did this? Trying to out class us?"

No one in the class stood up.

"That would be me…I was wondering where he went,"

Vegeta and Goku looked at the door. "You're not even in this class," Goku stated.

Eighteen smirked. "I know…I was going to put him in my locker," Eighteen stated. Eighteen walked over to the desk and picked up the snake. "Sorry," She left.

All of the kids in the class started laughing.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "You need to get a snake so we can do that," Vegeta stated.

Goku looked at him. "Why me?" he asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "My mom hates them," he stated.

"So does mine," stated Goku.

"Just get the damn snake," Vegeta snapped.

Goku mumbled. "Chicken butt,"

Bulma and Chi-Chi's class 

Eighteen walked into the class and sat down in the back.

Bulma and Chi-Chi waved at her. "Where did you go?" Bulma asked.

"Had to get something," Eighteen answered.

"That's cool…Mrs. Jerky is a real bitch sometimes just to warn you," Chi-Chi stated.

"No teacher messes with me," Eighteen said flatly. "They can try, but it don't work."

Bulma and Chi-Chi smirked. "You're going to fit in," Bulma stated.

"You sound just like us," Chi-Chi said looking at Eighteen.

"I'll take that as a good thing," Eighteen said yawning.

"You do that," Bulma stated.

"Now class shut up and sit down," ordered Mrs. Jerky.

The class did what they were told.

Bulma raised her hand.

"Yes Bulma?" Mrs. Jerky said between her teeth glaring at the girls in the back. Bulma pointed up.

Mrs. Jerky looked up and a bucket fell on top of her; fish guts spilling all over her.

Bulma and Chi-Chi high fived and headed out the door. "We'll be with Mrs. Taylor," Chi-Chi stated.

Eighteen smirked. "That's the best they can do?" she asked. She picked up her backpack and looked inside and grinned evilly. She put her backpack on the ground. A fat cat crawled out of it and hissed.

This was her great-great grandma's cat. The cat looked at Mrs. Jerky and licked its lips. He jumped on the teacher trying to get the fish. Eighteen pulled out a cage. There inside were two mice. She put them on the ground.

The cat bit Mrs. Jerky then chased after the mice. Mrs. Jerky turned white at the site of mice and fainted. The class screamed and Eighteen left the room. Mrs. Taylor was the principle; people had told her that.

"That was just step one," Eighteen stated shutting the classroom door before her stink bomb went off. She heard girls scream gross and people coughing. She found something to lock the door. She knew her second bomb would go off any minute.

**Mrs. Taylor's office**

"Suspended!" Mrs. Taylor shouted. "You girls are suspended!" She sat down in her seat. "Why do you do this? You always do something stupid girls."

"Yeah whatever so how long are we suspended?" Bulma asked.

"Twenty-one days or more…I don't believe you…you want to be fine ladies…but instead you run around like a bunch of toddlers." Mrs. Taylor stated.

"What are you our mother?" Chi-Chi asked. "Look Mrs. T we do what we want…we get in trouble…and blah blah blah blah…we get it."

Mrs. Taylor growled. "Girls…" she stopped when her office door opened. "Yes?"

Eighteen walked in.

"How may I help you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"I brought a cat and two mice to school and I let off two stink bombs in Mrs. Jerky's class…don't forget about my snake," Eighteen stated smirking.

"Great another one…please wait your turn outside," Mrs. Taylor stated.

Eighteen shut the door.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other. Was this girl trying to rule them out?

"Girls…I'm going to call your parents…I'll see you in a few weeks," Mrs. Taylor stated. She was about to go out of her office when the door opened and Vegeta and Goku walked in. Mrs. Taylor grabbed her head. "Wait in here…I need coffee."

Vegeta and Goku looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi who looked right back.

"She's calling us out," Bulma stated.

"I think she's trying to show everyone she fits in," Chi-Chi stated.

"Who knows….but no one is better than me," Vegeta stated.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Vegeta,"

The door opened and Eighteen walked in. "Hey where'd she go?" she asked.

"Coffee," Chi-Chi answered.

"Whatever shit you're trying to pull won't work…no one can out class Vegeta Onji," Vegeta stated glaring at her.

Eighteen put her hand on her hips. "You think I'm calling you out? Hell no, I always do trouble it's my middle name, but I should warn you I might out do myself at times," she stated. "Nothing you should worry about." She shut the door.

"Told you," Goku stated. "No body listens to me."

"Do you guys know anyone old enough to buy alcohol?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah he used to be my foster brother but he moved out…he just turned twenty-one, his name is Michael," Chi-Chi stated.

Eighteen nodded. "I'll have to make a note of that. Anyone know someone that drives under the age of seventeen?"

"I drive," Vegeta stated.

"Without a license," Chi-Chi stated. "You don't want him to do it…just a few days ago he took his eyes off the road and hands off the wheel and we could have died."

Vegeta glared at her. "You wouldn't give me the damn invite," he spat.

"Well the party was cancelled anyway," Goku said sitting down in Mrs. Taylor's chair.

Bulma smiled. "I think you'll like hanging out with us," she stated. She closed her eyes and kept the smile on her face. "We have the best time there is."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Right with you three…it feels like babysitting," he stated.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Goku glared at him; those glares could have made any snotty chicken run out of their pants.

Vegeta looked at him. "It is."

"Bull shit…we baby-sit you," Bulma corrected.

"And that's a hard job Vegeta…it's like five toddlers with dirty diapers throwing fits," Chi-Chi stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever," he mumbled.

**After school**

"Vegeta hurry up we're going to miss the bus," Bulma whined. She kicked him in his butt.

Vegeta was on the ground opening his bottom locker. "Shut up," he snapped.

"We should just leave him," Chi-Chi stated putting her backpack on. "Krillin, and the others already did."

"Yeah, but Vegeta dragged us here," Goku stated.

"You followed me," Vegeta corrected stuffing things into his backpack.

Bulma was starting to get impatient. "Come on…move you're slow ass we don't have all day," she growled.

Vegeta stood up and slammed his locker. He put his backpack over his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

They ran out of the school stopped. They watched their bus pulled away from the school parking lot.

Vegeta looked at his friends who were glaring at them. "Well you were all slow…we could have made it…if your butts weren't so big." He walked away.

They followed behind them while they walked home. "Way to go Vegeta…when you get your license you're driving us everyday," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. They wall walked beside each other. "They probably enjoyed laughing at us…way to go Vegeta," Bulma hissed.

"Not my fault," Vegeta said yawning.

Goku shook his head and watched as an old pick up slowed down and started rolling down its windows. "Guys we have visitors," he stated.

They all stopped and looked at the car. The door opened and a teenaged boy stepped out. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey," said Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta asked. He looked at the car then the owner of it. "You're Colton Washington."

The girls looked at Vegeta then Colton.

"The ninth grader?" Bulma questioned.

"The ninth grader that dated most of the ninth grade girls and has really cool parties and has certain people invited to them and talks to certain people you like and invite a lucky girl younger than you are to your party to be your special guest?" Chi-Chi questioned.

He nodded.

Bulma squealed. "No way and you're talking to us and that's cool," she said looking at Chi-Chi.

"The one with the bad rep?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta dropped his bag. "What do you want?" he asked.

Colton dug into his pant pockets. "Well I'm going to invite you…to my party this weekend," he stated.

Bulma fell into Chi-Chi's arms. "Did you hear that? He's going to invite us," she said dreamily.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other then Colton. "And why are you inviting us?" Goku asked.

Colton chuckled. "Younger kids. Well I've heard about Chi-Chi and her friends and I want Chi-Chi to be my special guest," he stated.

"Me?" Chi-Chi asked pointing to herself. She smiled. "Me…your special guest?"

He handed her an invite. "You can invite anyone you want…as long as they're cool and you like them and not too many people," he stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Okay,"

Bulma stood up. "Hold up…what did you do to get noticed by Amanda and now him?" she asked.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "So what time is it and what day?" she asked.

"Friday…starts at six…things really get started around eight," Colton stated. He got into his car. "See you there." He drove away.

Vegeta smirked. "About fucking time," he looked at them. "We're going."

Bulma ran about to a pole and grabbed it. "Oh this rocks," she said twirling. She smiled. "I finally get to kiss an older boy."

They all looked at her. "What?" Bulma asked.

"You're impossible…I don't think some ninth grader will kiss you…no offence," Goku stated.

Bulma looked at him and walked back over to her friends. "You'll be surprised,"

"I have one question. How are we going to get out of our houses without parents asking questions?" Goku asked.

Vegeta smirked. "I always leave without telling them…I'm good now what about you three?"

Bulma smiled. "I can crawl through Vegeta's bedroom window and sneak out with him while telling my parents I'm spending the night there." She gave them the peace sign.

"I can tell my mom I'm going to…be with Krillin," Goku stated.

"And Krillin, you, and I can creep out my window…while we meet up with Eighteen," Chi-Chi stated smiling.

"It's settled," Bulma said smirking. "Friday night will be THE night."

They all started laughing while they walked home.

**Hours later at Bulma's house **

Bulma opened her bedroom door and fell on the floor. She cried in pain. Her father wanted to know why she missed the bus and she told him the truth, but he didn't believe her. Bulma crawled to her bed and pulled herself on. She touched her cheek and flinched. "Great…this better go away by Friday." She pulled Mimi out and got a pencil.

**Knock! Knock!**

She put Mimi under her pillow and sat up. "Come in."

The door opened and Joe walked in. "You okay?" he asked walking in.

She nodded. She looked up at him. "Joe do you know Colton Washington?" she asked looking at her brother who was a tenth grader.

"Yeah he invited me to his party Friday, but I'm not going," Joe stated.

'Good,' she thought. "Oh.."

"Why?" Joe asked. "He didn't invite you did he? You're not going I won't allow it."

"No, no, I just heard a seventh grade girl squeal cause he invited her," Bulma lied.

"Poor girl…feel bad for her," Joe stated. He kissed her forehead and stood up and walked out of the room.

Bulma blinked and pulled out Mimi. She picked her pencil back up.

'_I can't wait for Friday, I will totally lose it and be crazy. Thank god, he finally noticed me and now I'm going to a party that's suppose to be the party of the year and the best part is that he's the richest guy in the distract so his house is big. Chi-Chi and I have to look perfect and want to make an impression, Eighteen said she would just wear something; she also said it better be worth her time, I think she'll change her mind once she sees the ninth grade boys. If anything fishy does happen then, well you know…I have my buds with me. Well I better go before the worst dad ever walks in and decides to beat me to a bloody pulp because I'm 'messing around'. Bulma M. Briefs."_

Bulma placed Mimi back under her pillow. She stood up and heard Bra and Boxer's cries and Max's bark. She ran out of the room. 'Here I go again,' she thought.

Just so you guys know Seventeen and Eighteen's birthday is February 14th.

**Vegetafanic00**


	8. Double Trouble

_**Welcome to My Life**_

**Last time:**

Bulma opened her bedroom door and fell on the floor. She cried in pain. Her father wanted to know why she missed the bus and she told him the truth, but he didn't believe her. Bulma crawled to her bed and pulled herself on. She touched her cheek and flinched. "Great…this better go away by Friday." She pulled Mimi out and got a pencil.

**Knock! Knock!**

She put Mimi under her pillow and sat up. "Come in."

The door opened and Joe walked in. "You okay?" he asked walking in.

She nodded. She looked up at him. "Joe do you know Colton Washington?" she asked looking at her brother who was a tenth grader.

"Yeah he invited me to his party Friday, but I'm not going," Joe stated.

'Good,' she thought. "Oh.."

"Why?" Joe asked. "He didn't invite you did he? You're not going I won't allow it."

"No, no, I just heard a seventh grade girl squeal cause he invited her," Bulma lied.

"Poor girl…feel bad for her," Joe stated. He kissed her forehead and stood up and walked out of the room.

Bulma blinked and pulled out Mimi. She picked her pencil back up.

'_I can't wait for Friday, I will totally lose it and be crazy. Thank god, he finally noticed me and now I'm going to a party that's suppose to be the party of the year and the best part is that he's the richest guy in the distract so his house is big. Chi-Chi and I have to look perfect and want to make an impression, Eighteen said she would just wear something; she also said it better be worth her time, I think she'll change her mind once she sees the ninth grade boys. If anything fishy does happen then, well you know…I have my buds with me. Well I better go before the worst dad ever walks in and decides to beat me to a bloody pulp because I'm 'messing around'. Bulma M. Briefs."_

Bulma placed Mimi back under her pillow. She stood up and heard Bra and Boxer's cries and Max's bark. She ran out of the room. 'Here I go again,' she thought.

**Now**

**Friday (December 5th)**

Bulma smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cute short blue jean skirt would make impression for sure and her tank top that was cut off above her belly bottom would make something. She would have to get her bellybutton pierced. She put her hair in a ponytail and put some make up on.

Bikini walked in and her mouth dropped. She shut the door. "Bulma Michelle Johnson what do you think you are doing going to Vegeta's dressed like that?" Bikini asked hands on her little hips.

Bulma ignored her and put some heals on that she borrowed from Katie. She stood up straight. "So how do I look?" Bulma asked turning in a circle.

"Like a hooker," Bikini stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what that is," she stated. She picked up her sunglasses and put them on. "I'm out see you tomorrow." She opened her window and picked up a pebble that was lying on her desk. She threw it at Vegeta's and it made a tap. She waited for a bit then grabbed a rock. "Fine then I'll use this." She threw it when Vegeta opened his window.

Vegeta growled and grabbed his head. "Bitch, what was that for?" he hissed. He glared at her.

"Sorry," Bulma said smiling. She stood on her windowsill then sat down. "Help me across."

"I should let you fall," he growled. He grabbed her arm and helped her into his room. She landed on his floor and looked at him. He wasn't completely dressed. She rolled her eyes. "Put a shirt on."

"I was getting to that," Vegeta shot at her. He picked up his shirt and put it on. He looked at her. "What the fuck?" he asked. He smirked. "Nice outfit, trying to make them think you're a hooker cause that will work."

She glared at him. "I look cute, you just can't say nice things," she hissed. She pushed him and he fell on his bed. "Now really do I look that bad?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "You'll be looked at, isn't that what you want?" he asked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Veggie, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said." She pulled away from him.

"Don't get use to it," he snapped. He opened his bedroom door. "Are you coming or not?"

She nodded and followed him out the door and out his house. They took the long way to Chi-Chi's house so Bulma's 'dad' wouldn't see them. Goku, Krillin, and Chi-Chi were already waiting.

Chi-Chi was wearing a black skirt and a red tank top like Bulma's and had her hair straightened, but she wasn't wearing heels. She smiled. "Hey guys, let's get Eighteen and get going," she whispered.

They all walked down the street and saw Eighteen standing by a stop sign in front of a car. Goku blinked and frowned. "My cousin?" he questioned.

"Goku hurry up, I have to get to work," Penny shouted.

They all hopped into Penny's car. She sped off the stopped in front of a house, minutes later. "Don't tell your mom I drove you here if you get caught," Penny stated. Goku nodded and they got out of her car and she sped off.

They all looked at each other and Bulma and Chi-Chi squealed.

The six of them walked up to a house that was bigger than all of theirs and rang the doorbell. Bulma dusted off her skirt and smiled at her friends.

The door opened and Colton smiled at them. He was holding a red plastic cup. "Hey you made it, glad you could," he offered them to come in and they excepted. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked around the house it was packed with all kind of grades, but none in their grade or younger than they were.

Vegeta smirked and walked up to the two girls. "I'll say this once and only once, don't make me look like a fool, they know I know you so if you act stupid, that makes me look stupid and we don't want that," he whispered to them.

They nodded and he walked in front of them high-fiving guys on his way.

Goku stood behind them while Krillin and Eighteen walked behind him. "Guys this feels weird, not that kind of weird, but yeah," Goku stated.

"You just don't know what to do…you have 'a suppose to be eighth grader' with you," Vegeta stated.

"'A suppose to be eight grader' that flunked kindergarten," Eighteen stated.

Vegeta glared at her. "Yeah so, but I know most of these people so fucken chill,"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and headed into a room without their friends.

Eighteen watched them leave, but followed behind Goku.

Vegeta turned around and stopped. "Where did they go they're going to make me look bad," he growled.

**Bulma and Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

The two girls walked into the kitchen and turned around. Colton walked up to them and offered them drinks.

Bulma took her cup while Chi-Chi first looked at it then took it from him. Bulma smiled. "Thanks so are all these people from are district?" she asked.

Colton nodded. "A few are from Union, but they used to go here," he stated. "So where are your friends?"

"We don't know right now," Bulma answered.

Chi-Chi looked at her friend then Colton. "So…when is the party over?" she asked.

"No limit, my parents are out of town," he answered.

"Oh," Chi-Chi said kind of shocked.

Bulma took a drink out of the cup and wrinkled her nose. "This is beer, isn't it?"

Colton nodded. (Okay I don't encourage under age drinking.) "Do you want something else we have all kind of things," he stated.

"No…this is fine," Bulma said looking at the cup. She took another drink.

Chi-Chi smiled and lifted her cup in the air then frowned and took a swallow. She made a face then smiled. "Uh yeah."

Colton smiled. "I have to get the door…I'll see you around," he stated walking off.

Bulma started coughing. "This shit is nasty…this isn't what Trunks drinks…I had a sip once…and this…this is gross," she stated.

Chi-Chi nodded and spat it out in the sink. "Let's find something better…this isn't on my list of good choices," she stated.

Bulma nodded and they both put their cups on the counter and went off to search for something with a better taste.

**The other's P.O.V**

Vegeta growled as he and the others walked through a crowd. A girl offered him a cup and he took it and continued walking. "Damn it where are they?"

Eighteen took a drink of the cup in her hand and looked at him. "Anywhere…they might have left with a boy for all you know," she stated.

Goku's face fell. "That's not funny," he said looking back at her.

Vegeta growled and jumped to look over the crowd. He turned around. "Where's Krillin?"

"These girls pulled him down and offered him weed," Eighteen stated. "He didn't have a choice they pulled him…poor guy."

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Told you this was a disaster waiting to happen," he snapped.

Vegeta growled again. "Well find Krillin…you can scare people away. Goku, you'll help me find the girls," he stated.

**Krillin's P.O.V**

A bunch of twelfth graders were offering him weed. Krillin shook his head and tried to stand up, but they pulled him back down.

"It won't kill you," said one girl who was already high.

"Yeah have fun," said another.

Krillin frowned and tried getting up. "Come on…I don't want that shit," he stated.

"Krillin? Midget where are you?" he heard Eighteen call for him.

"OVER HERE!" Krillin shouted.

Eighteen appeared a few seconds later and helped him out of there. She smirked. "Scared were you?"

He nodded. "That stuff stunk," he stated. He started laughing.

"Shit," Eighteen cursed.

**Bulma and Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

A ninth grader walked up to them and grinned. "Why aren't you sexy?"

The girls looked at him. "Uh thanks," Bulma said raising an eyebrow. "Have you seen Vegeta?"

"Vegeta's about this tall," said Chi-Chi standing on her tiptoes and showing her hand. "And he's with Goku, Krillin, and a girl named Eighteen."

"Your boyfriends," the guy said frowning.

"Uh no," Bulma answered.

He smiled. "My name's Shawn," he stated. "You ninth graders?"

Bulma smiled. 'My chance,' she thought. "No we're eighth graders," she lied.

Chi-Chi looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Eighth graders, right that's us," she said still looking at her friend.

"Eight graders, huh that's not so bad. So are your boyfriends here?" he asked.

"No," Bulma answered.

'We don't have boyfriends and we're not eighth graders so what is she up to?' Chi-Chi thought.

He smirked and put his arms around the girls' shoulders. "So you bad?"

Chi-Chi turned pale and Bulma looked at her and mouthed "what?" Chi-Chi backed away. "I have to go to the bathroom," she lied. 'Got to find the guys,' she thought. She walked into the hallway and her way was blocked by and out stretched arm.

"Where are you going Chi-Chi?"

She turned around and faced Colton. "Restroom," she lied again.

Colton smiled. "This way," he stated. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her.

Chi-Chi looked back and saw Bulma looking at her too with a worried look while walking into another room. 'Shit now what?' she asked herself. Colton moved a little closer to her.

She looked at him. 'Shit no.'

**Others' P.O.V**

"Where are they?" Eighteen growled.

"Shit how am I suppose to know. Damn it, they should have listened to me, dumb girls," Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta I told you we shouldn't have came here…you know the ninth graders are bad, but no one listened to me," Goku huffed. He looked around the room. "What if they're hurt? What if something bad happened to her?"

Krillin was about to freak out. "Okay, okay stop talking like that," he said sweating.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and scanned the room. "Damn it, do I have to yell to get their damn attention?" he questioned.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma watched as they walked passed Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Eighteen. She tried waving at them, but they had their backs to her then she was out of the room. She looked at Shawn. "So where are we going?"

He chuckled. "Somewhere, the basement, a lot of my friends are down there," he stated.

Bulma sighed quietly. "Cool."

They walked down the stairs and the smell of smoke burned up her nose. She smiled and sat down on the couch and he sat down beside her. He handed her a lit cigarette and smirked. "Try it."

She nodded and took inhaled it. She started coughing and smiled. "Not bad," she stated. The taste was like dead rats, but she took another huff.

He smirked and inched closer to her. "So who are you with?"

"Some guy," she answered. She smiled and looked at him. He wasn't that far from her face. She frowned. 'This isn't right,' she thought. She looked at her knees. "I have to go find Chi-Chi, she might have gotten lost."

She tried to get up, but he pulled her down. "She's fine, Colton is with her," he stated. He inched closer to her face. She looked away. He kissed her cheek.

"You sure?" she asked. 'Someone get me out of here, I changed my mind.' She looked at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah somewhere," he answered. He came closer to her.

She looked at him. "This ain't right," she stated inching away from him.

"It's fine," he stated. He pulled her closer. "Don't be so edgy."

'Don't be edgy, dude your in my bubble,' she thought. She shook her head. "But your girl, she'll be mad,"

"No she won't," he stated.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi stepped up to the bathroom door. "Thanks for helping me find it," she stated.

"My house, I know where things are," said Colton.

She opened the door and stepped in she was about to close it when Colton walked in and shut it. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Colton walked closer to her. "You led me here," he stated smiling.

"No I didn't," she argued. "Now what are you doing?"

He walked closer and Chi-Chi was up against the wall.

Her eyes widened. 'Shit, no, no, no,' she screamed in her head. She looked at the door he didn't lock it. 'Thank god.' She looked at him. "Stop."

He grabbed her arms. "Come on you'll like it," he stated kissing her cheek.

She looked away. "I'm not like this so back off," she said slapping him across the face.

He glared at her. "Want to play like that then fine," he said pressing her against the wall. "Didn't anyone warn you?" he whispered into her ear. He kissed her earlobe.

"Stop it!" she shouted. She tried kneeing him, but he grabbed her knee. She smelt beer and smoke all over him. This is what she wanted to come to? This is the guy that was so great? Why did she ever come here? "Get off of me," she stated slapping him again. Tears burned into her eyes.

"Damn it, hold still," he hissed. He pushed her and she tripped into the tub. Her eyes widened.

"Fuck off," she spat.

He chuckled. "What are you going to do?"

"You're sick," she hissed.

He walked towards her and looked down at her. "Whatever you say,"

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" she screamed.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

She was sitting, more like lying on the couch while Shawn advanced toward her. "Stop," she begged.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Bulma looked around the room. There were a lot of people down there, but they were all high or drunk she looked back at Shawn, she thought he was both. "Stop it please."

He leaned closer pressing his body against hers. "It's not like it's the end of the world, what's your name anyway?"

Bulma looked at him. "Please just let me go," she pleaded. She tried sitting up, but his body pushing hers down so she couldn't move. "If you don't stop my brother will get you," she warned.

He stared sucking on her neck. "Brother, eh?"

She squirmed. 'God please, I won't ever come to their parties again if you let me out of here,' she thought. She started hitting him on his back. "Knock it off."

He looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked. "I need to know it."

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "My name is none of your business and I'm in seventh grade, not eighth, what about that." She smirked.

"So?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She frowned. "Lay one more hand on me and I'll get someone to kick the shit out of you," she hissed.

"I like the attitude," he whispered huskily.

"Sick," she growled. "Now get off of me."

Shawn smirked and looked at her shirt. "You had to wear a tank top," he said shaking his head.

Bulma's eyes widened. "NO! GET OFF OF ME! HELP!" she screamed. 'Damn it why did I leave the guys?' she asked herself.

**Others' P.O.V**

Vegeta growled and pushed people out of his way. "Is there no end to this place?" he questioned.

"You could go downstairs," a girl stated looking at him.

A boy walked up to her. "The bathroom is being used, damn Colton, he got a hot seventh grader though," he stated licking his lips then kissing his girlfriend.

Vegeta looked at Goku, who was glaring at him. "What? Go check," he suggested. He looked at Eighteen and Krillin. "Check upstairs."

They all went their own ways.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Tears rolled down her cheek. "Knock it off."

Colton pulled her up and pressed her against the shower wall.

Why did he have to be bigger than her? She glared at him and watched him look her over smirking. She wanted to vomit. She didn't want to be looked at like that. She tried slapping him again. She struggled. "Do it and you'll pay," she hissed.

He put on hand on her hip and looked at her. "You're sexy for a seventh grader," he stated. "That's cool…just think you'll be liked by more girls if they found out about this."

"So? I won't like myself," she snapped. "Now let go of me," she cried. His hand traveled up her shirt a little bit. "Stop it or you'll find out what real pain is." She slapped him and glared at him. She tried running, but he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall again.

"Stop being so bitchy," he hissed.

She wiggled. "DON'T! HELP! HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No one can hear you babe," he said smirking. "So just relax."

"I can't if your hands are on me," she spat. She tried moving out of his grasp. She started crying again. "I'll tell my parents about this."

"Who's going to believe you?" he asked. He looked at her. "You'll enjoy it once you relax."

Her face paled and felt like she was going to vomit. "No. HELP!"

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma wiggled. "Stop it," she begged as Shawn's hands ran up her back. "Leave me alone."

He looked at her. "Calm down doll-face," he said smirking.

"Call me that again and you won't be a boy any more," she hissed. "Now get off," she ordered kicking him.

He sat up and pinned her hands above her. "Jesus you're wild."

Bulma started crying. "Let…me…go,"

Shawn smirked. "I will later." He was about to bend down and kiss her, but he was tapped on the shoulder. "Can't you see I'm busy," he hissed turning around. He was punched in the face and landed on the ground.

Bulma sat up and looked at him then looked up and smiled. "Vegeta," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you." She stood up.

Vegeta looked at her. "If you're here…then…oh shit," he cursed grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. They both ran up stairs.

"What? What is going on?" Bulma asked. Looking down at her hand that he was holding. She blushed slightly.

"Your friend is in trouble," he stated. They ran around the corner and ran down the hall.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

"Your ass will be kicked if you even…" she stopped when Colton glared at her.

"Stop your whining…I'm not going to kill you, well if you shut up I won't," he hissed.

She looked at him. "Stop please," she begged.

"No, I didn't do anything," he stated.

"And you're not."

Colton was pulled out of the shower and pushed into the wall.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the shower and looked to her right and smiled. "GOKU!" she swung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Goku rubbed her back then glared at Colton. "If I see you around her again I'll kill you," he spat. He helped Chi-Chi out of the room and walked down the hall.

Bulma ran up to Chi-Chi tears in her eyes and worry was written across her face. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry," Bulma said shamefully. She looked at her feet. "You can hate me if you want to."

Chi-Chi smiled and hugged Bulma. "We're cool, Goku's my hero, so no big deal, but I am going to kill Colton if I ever see him again."

Bulma hugged her back. "Vegeta saved my ass," she whispered. She turned and looked at him and hugged him. "THANK YOU," she sang.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku and hugged him. "Thanks," she smiled and they walked out of the house after getting Krillin and Eighteen.

"Wait how did you know I was in that bathroom?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Goku.

"It's weird really…but here it goes…" Goku started.

**Flashback**

Goku opened a bathroom door nothing. He growled and slammed the door.

"Check the bathroom down the first hallway when you first walk into the house from the front door."

Goku turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Piccolo? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest. "Chi-Chi is there and she's in deep shit now go help her," he snapped.

"How do you know?" Goku asked.

"I just do now go," Piccolo ordered.

Goku nodded and ran off.

**End of flashback**

"And that's how it happen," Goku stated.

"Piccolo?" Eighteen questioned.

"Was here?" Krillin asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah do you think I made it up?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Why would that green freak come to a party? He's a dweeb," Vegeta yawned.

Chi-Chi glared at him. "He probably came to check on us. To see if we were safe and unharmed, Vegeta. You know like no one was bothering us," Chi-Chi suggested.

Bulma nodded. "Plus Vegeta what would you know, Piccolo is not a dweeb. The real dweeb is with us right now," she hissed.

They headed home in silence.

**Bulma's house**

She walked in and once again there was a mess. She shut the door and tips toes through the living room to the stairs. When she enters her room Bikini snaps awake. "Go back to sleep," Bulma whispered.

She grabbed Mimi and a pen.

'_This one hell of a night. I know Trunks left because of my lovely father. We really need to get out of this hellhole. At least my friends and I kind of had fun. Okay almost getting raped is not fun, I feel real bad for Chi; she got the worst if you ask me. Good thing Vegeta and Goku were there. Now that I think about I'm glad they're around, but I wouldn't tell them that they would get cocky, especially Vegeta. We shouldn't have dragged Krillin either poor guy was high. Well I got to go. Bulma M. Johnson.'_

She closed Mimi and sighed.

"Bulma?"

Bulma looked at her door. She wasn't supposed to be here. She went to her window and crawled through Vegeta's thank Kami it was open. She leaned against his wall hearing her mother walk in then walk out. She sighed.

Vegeta looked at her from his bed. "Smooth."

She glared at him. "I forgot I was suppose to stay here okay?" She walked up to him. "Move over."

He looked at her. "I don't think so," he snapped.

She sat on his bed. "Well I'm not going to sleep on the floor, you can if you wish, but I for one want to sleep on a bed that is at least decent." She pushed him over. "Come on move."

He growled. "Go sleep in my sister's room," he hissed.

She growled and slid in. "No plus it's not like we're going to do anything, I just need a place to sleep and last time I checked you had a lock on your door so no one could come in, there you go, so I can."

He rolled over on his other side. "I hate you."

"Hate you too," Bulma said facing away from him. "I would go to Chi-Chi's, but her mom said no, so did Eighteen's, and same goes for Goku's, you were the last place, buddy."

Vegeta mumbled. "Whatever."

* * *

**Next time: **Tears is the only way I can describe it. Make sure you have a tissue box, this chapter might take me some time to get it perfect, but I'm getting teary-eyed already. Next time Bulma's heart is reading to be crushed and same goes for everybody else. Sorry it took me long, I have another account to take care of.

**Vegetafanic1 00**


	9. Horrid goodbyes

Welcome to My Life 

**Last time:**

She walked in and once again there was a mess. She shut the door and tips toes through the living room to the stairs. When she enters her room Bikini snaps awake. "Go back to sleep," Bulma whispered.

She grabbed Mimi and a pen.

'_This one hell of a night. I know Trunks left because of my lovely father. We really need to get out of this hellhole. At least my friends and I kind of had fun. Okay almost getting raped is not fun, I feel real bad for Chi; she got the worst if you ask me. Good thing Vegeta and Goku were there. Now that I think about I'm glad they're around, but I wouldn't tell them that they would get cocky, especially Vegeta. We shouldn't have dragged Krillin either poor guy was high. Well I got to go. Bulma M. Johnson.'_

She closed Mimi and sighed.

"Bulma?"

Bulma looked at her door. She wasn't supposed to be here. She went to her window and crawled through Vegeta's thank Kami it was open. She leaned against his wall hearing her mother walk in then walk out. She sighed.

Vegeta looked at her from his bed. "Smooth."

She glared at him. "I forgot I was suppose to stay here okay?" She walked up to him. "Move over."

He looked at her. "I don't think so," he snapped.

She sat on his bed. "Well I'm not going to sleep on the floor, you can if you wish, but I for one want to sleep on a bed that is at least decent." She pushed him over. "Come on move."

He growled. "Go sleep in my sister's room," he hissed.

She growled and slid in. "No plus it's not like we're going to do anything, I just need a place to sleep and last time I checked you had a lock on your door so no one could come in, there you go, so I can."

He rolled over on his other side. "I hate you."

"Hate you too," Bulma said facing away from him. "I would go to Chi-Chi's, but her mom said no, so did Eighteen's, and same goes for Goku's, you were the last place, buddy."

Vegeta mumbled. "Whatever."

Now 

**A year and a half later (March 23rd)** (Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin are 13 almost 14, Goku, (and the people born on his birthday) Eighteen, (and her twin) Piccolo are 14, and Vegeta is 15) **Trunks' car (Friday)**

Bulma looked out the window. "Thanks for letting us stay at your trailer Trunks."

"Yeah thanks," said Bikini.

"No problem I wouldn't want you want you five to go through this tonight, he's extra crazy. You'll have to stay at Ms. Allen's for a bit and have dinner there because I have something to do real fast," Trunks stated. (Trunks is 19.)

Joe grumbled. "I still don't know why we have to go there."

"She cooks and well let's just say we're not in the mood for your burnt dinners," Bulma teased looking back at her older brother. "Besides her cooking rocks!"

Boxer looked at them. "When do you get back Trunks?" he asked.

"An hour or so," Trunks answered. He looked back at his little brother. "Don't worry bro, I'll be fine." He smiled.

Bra bit on her fingernails. "You be okay? Don't forget to come back," she muttered looking at Trunks.

"Will do," Trunks stated.

Bikini moved in her seat. "Joe you need to move over, I'm getting smashed."

"Well blame Boxer he's in the middle," Joe hissed.

"Well sorry," Boxer said crossing his arms over his small chest.

Bulma giggled and watched as Trunks pulled into his driveway to his trailer. "Not bad Trunks considering the job you have," she teased opening her door.

They all got out. "I want you guys to go straight to Ms. Allen's, okay?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, yeah," Joe mumbled grabbing Boxer's hand and picking up Bra. "It's good as done. Come on Bulma, Bikini."

Trunks smirked and got back into his car. "I won't be gone long."

They walked up to a trailer's door. Joe looked at his little sibling. "You guys and stay here, I'm going to Trunks'," Joe stated. He let go of Boxer and out Bra on the ground.

Bulma mumbled and knocked on the door as her brother walked away. The door opened and an elderly woman stood there smiling. "Come in children come in!"

The four of them walked in. Bulma looked around. It smelt like cats, dust, and mold. She smiled. "Can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Ms. Allen said cheerfully.

Bulma made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. She dug into her pockets and pulled out her cell phone. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and dialed a number. She waited a few seconds. "Hey Krillin, this is Bulma, can I talk to Chi-Chi? Thanks." She switched her position. "Hey, yeah I'm fine, no we're at Trunks. Why? Well long story. I know you're grounded and all, but this will be real quick. We can so have the party at Trunks' place it would fit. Yeah okay bye." She stood up and hung up.

When she walked out she noticed her siblings were already eating. She smiled and walked in sitting down on the couch. 'Great her TV is in black and white, how fun?' She looked at Boxer who was kicking his legs back and forth on the edge of the sofa. He looked at her and smiled.

Bulma kissed his forehead then turned her attention to Bra and Bikini who were helping the lady bake cookies. She looked back at Boxer. "Hey bud, why aren't you helping?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I was waiting for you, BJ," he stated.

Bulma smiled, that was his cute little nickname he gave to her. 'BJ how cute?' she thought. "Well I'm here." She ruffled his blonde hair. 'Even though it doesn't really fit.'

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go bubs," she bubbled. They walked into the kitchen to start baking those cookies.

**Two hours later**

Trunks was late, very late since he said he would only be gone an hour. Bulma looked at her two sleeping siblings. Bra was lying her head down in Bulma's lap and Boxer had his head resting on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma turned her head to Bikini who was almost falling asleep. Bulma sighed. 'Where are you Trunks?'

Ms. Allen was looking out the window. "No worries, he always gets home around this time every night," she squealed.

'Yeah, but he said he would be back in an hour and it's not like Trunks to lie to us,' Bulma thought.

Bikini's head shot up and looked out the window. "He's here," she yawned.

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Allen opened it. Trunks came walking in smiling. "Hey ready to go?"

Bulma picked up Boxer and looked at Bikini. Trunks walked in and picked up the sleeping Bra.

Bikini stood up. "Bout time don't you think?" She yawned again.

Trunks waved to Ms. Allen and the three of them walked out. Bikini dragged in front of them.

"Where's Joe?" Trunks asked.

"Right here," Joe stated walking out of Trunks' trailer. He picked up Bikini cause it was obvious that she was about to fall asleep. Joe walked back in.

Bulma stopped. "What took you so long anyway?" she asked looking at him with worried eyes.

Trunks smiled. "Easy sis, the boss made me stay longer, I'm back now, chill." Joe came back and took Bra from Trunks.

"Don't mind me," Joe said walking back in.

Bulma looked at him with a serious expression. "Are you sure?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Trunks nodded and walked up to her. "Don't worry about me." He gave her a hug. "You need to relax you act as if someone is after me."

"Stop kidding," Bulma said punching him in the arm. She tightened her grip on Boxer. "Well if you say so."

Headlights covered the trailer and Trunks and Bulma turned around. A car pulled to the curb. Trunks looked at Bulma. "Go inside."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Go inside!" Trunks ordered. "Move it!"

Bulma nodded and walked up the few stairs.

"And what ever you do, do not come back out for any reason!" Trunks said looking back at her. "And lock the door."

Bulma went inside and quickly locking the door. She ran to the couch and sat Boxer down. She ran to the window in the kitchen and watched her big brother.

"What's going on?" Joe asked coming back and looking over her shoulder.

Bulma stared. "I don't know, but it looks bad."

"Shit," Joe cursed. "It probably has something to do with his job. I'm going to sleep, you coming?"

Bulma looked at him. "In a bit, why don't you go by Bra and Bikini." Joe nodded and headed to a room in the back. Bulma looked back out the window. 'I have a bad feeling.'

She opened a drawer looking for something. 'I know you have it somewhere Trunks, where did you put it?' She pulled things out in a hurry. 'Why am I scared, nothing is going on.'

Bang! 

Bulma looked up from the drawer eyes wide. "I just daydreamed it," she said to herself. "Nothing happened." She looked out the window. Her eyes widened. The guy from the car did have a gun and Trunks was leaning over his car.

Bulma pulled drawer after drawer. "Damn it where is it!" She pulled another and another. She saw the bedroom door open. She looked back at the drawer dumping everything on the floor.

She saw it! She picked up the pistol and looked out the window.

Bang! 

'**No!'** She screamed in her mind. She ran the door, unlocked it, and swung the door opened. She paused again hearing her heart beat bang in her ears. Her chest was on fire as she watched the shooter fire two more times, but she heard no sound, everything was blocked out and in slow motion. She watched Trunks fall off of his car and onto the ground. Bulma screamed. She glared at the gunman. "TRUNKS!" She lifted up the pistol and fires shooting the gunman's head; he fell on the ground blood oozing out of his skull. Bulma shot again shooting his chest, she shot again and again. She started crying. 'Trunks.' Her heart was still racing and her ears burned. She stepped out of the trailer and the car sped back. She looked at it. 'There's another?' She lifted her pistol and aimed shooting the window of the car hoping to get the driver, but the driver kept on going. She fired again, but no luck. She dropped her pistol and ran to Trunks' side.

She moved Trunks body to face her. Her eyes widened and tears burned down the side of her face. 'No, no' She shook her head and put her ear on his chest. 'There's still a heartbeat.' She smiled and looked at the face of her brother. His chest had four wounds. She looked at them, blood oozing out of each one staining his shirt. "We can fix that," she stated ripping her shirt and tying it around his body covering one wound.

"See, no problem Trunks, everything is okay," she whispered. The door to the trailer opened.

"OH FUCK!" Joe covered his mouth and ran back in. "I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

Bulma looked back at Trunks. "See help is on the way." She smiled. "Come say something."

Trunks eyes narrowed to her. Blood ran down the side of his mouth. He coughed. "B..ulma, do..n't cry."

She looked at him. "You're right cause everything is going to be okay."

Trunks hand moved to hers slowly. "Do….m..e a…fav..or, will…ya?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "Sure, but I don't know why I have to since you'll be here." Tears formed in her eyes. He was in pain and she could easily tell what he was going to say, but she refused to believe it.

"Watch…over…'em," Trunks said a tear falling from his eyes. "I haven't….been…the…the…be..st big bro..ther, huh?"

"No you're great!" Bulma said grabbing his hand and pulling it to her face. "Trunks don't say stuff like that! Joe called the cops, they're coming!"

Trunks' head tilted to the side looking at the dead gunman. "Why'd…you…?"

"Trunks…shhh….I did it for you," Bulma cried. Tears rolled down her face like a never-ending river. Her tears kept flowing. "Come on, I'll help you stand."

Joe ran up by her side. "Shit," he cursed. "Trunks you lunk-head. Way to go." Joe looked at the dirt. "Bulma…he's not going to make it."

Trunks smirked. "Don't say…" His eyes widened in pain. Bulma tried pulling him up, but he kept falling down.

She glared at Joe. "Don't say something like that! He's going to make it! He's gonna!" she hissed.

Joe looked at his fallen brother. "Do you know who did this? Blink once for yes, two for no, don't say anything."

Trunks looked at his brother and blinked then he blinked one eye. "I think…it…was…"

"Rest Trunks," Bulma ordered. She looked at Joe. "Say some names to get him to answer!"

Joe nodded. "Uh your boss?"

Trunks blinked twice.

"Um…anyone we know?" Bulma asked.

Trunks blinked.

Bulma growled. "This isn't going to work," she mumbled.

Trunks' face was paler than usual and he was getting weaker.

"Joe…where are the cops?" Bulma asked looking at the dirt.

"They'll be here soon," Joe stated. He looked down at Trunks. "We should move him off the road."

Bulma nodded and grabbed Trunks shoulders.

"Are you sure you can help?" Joe asked. Bulma nodded. Joe grabbed Trunks' legs and the two of them lifted him off the ground.

Trunks groaned. "Easy."

They sat him down on the grass, not far from where he once was.

Trunks closed his eyes.

"Trunks wake up! Don't do that!" Bulma ordered.

Trunks' eyes snapped opened.

"What's going on…what happened to Trunks?" Bikini asked standing in the doorway. She came running up to her brothers and sister.

Trunks coughed.

Bulma grabbed his hand again. "What does it look like Bikini? He was shot by some jackasses, but I got one."

Bikini's eyes widened. "I…"

"Stop…being mean…Bulma…" Trunks stuttered.

Bulma looked at him. "Trunks…I.."

"I want….you guys to….be…nicer…to each other," Trunks stated. His voice was weak and he was shaking. "Can…you do that?"

Bikini nodded. Tears fell from her face. "Don't go Trunks!"

Trunks smiled weakly. "Hey, it's just…" He coughed again.

They heard the door open once again. Bulma turned her head to see a sleepy Boxer and a wide awake Bra. The two of them walked over and Bra started to cry.

"My scary dream!" Bra cried. She ran up to Trunks, tripping onto the ground beside him.

Boxer stood and blinked. "What?" His eyes widened.

Trunks chuckled. "This is it," he stated. "The….end of the line." He was whispering and could barely be heard.

Bulma shook her head. "No, no, no! Trunks stop it you're scaring me!"

Bikini covered her mouth and looked away. "I can't watch!"

"WHERE ARE THEY JOE!" Bulma snapped.

Joe looked at her. "I don't know," he whispered his answer.

Bra kept crying which was getting the attention of the neighbors.

"You know…I love guys…right?" Trunks questioned. His once white shirt was stained with blood. Bulma couldn't stand looking at him. His life was being sucked out clean. The blood was running out of the wounds.

Bulma sniffed. "Yes we do," she stated.

Bikini grabbed his other hand. "Yeah we do."

Boxer dropped on the ground and crawled over lifting Trunks' head from the dirt. "Stop it big brother, stop it, stand up, I don't like you like this."

Joe looked away. "I'll watch them Trunks and I'll still get them out of there for you," Joe whispered.

Trunks nodded. "Thanks Joe."

Bulma couldn't believe the way they were talking. They were acting like Trunks was going to die, he wasn't, and she wasn't going to allow that to happen. He's been her big brother since the day she was born and he was always looking after her, helping her with her problems, saving her from bullies, taking her trick-or-treating, camping with her, reading her stories, saving her life. He was with her during their beating from Chuck. He was her brother, her family, she looked up to him, and no way was he going to leave her. "You're going to be okay Trunks, you're going to be okay." She started to cry.

Bra kept crying. She was balling with all her might and screaming her heart out.

Trunks started shaking, coughing up blood all over his shirt.

The sirens could be heard.

Bulma smiled. "Trunks they're coming! You are going to be okay!" she said smiling. "Huh…Trunks." Her smile turned into a frown once her brother's head tilted to the side and his eyes went white.

Tears stormed down Joe's face and he stood up and punched Trunks' mailbox.

Bulma shook her head. "NO! TRUNKS! TRUNKS WAKE UP! WAKE UP TRUNKS!" she screamed shaking his limp body. "Wake up! Wake up!" She put her ear to his chest and her eyes widened.

Bikini covered her face with her hands and started to whimper.

Bulma grabbed hold of her brother's body, hugging him, not going to let go. "Trunks," she cried. "Come back, please, come back. I'll grow up, don't leave me Trunks. Don't leave me!"

Joe growled and kicked the dirt. "Damn it all!"

Bra shook her head and cried harder. "TRUNKS! WWAA!"

Boxer sat down and looked at his dead brother's face. "Trunks? Trunks?" He started to cry. "Big brother! Wake up!"

Bulma sniffed and stood up. She glared at the dead gunman and ran over to his body. She looked at his face and fell back. "It's…it's…that guy!"

Joe looked at her. "Who?"

"The guy from the market, he works behind the counter!" Bulma stated. She stood up and ran back to Trunks' body. "Trunks! Come on! You can't do this! The cops are here they're going to take you to the hospital!"

Joe looked at her. "Bulma…he's…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Bulma snapped. She stood up and started running. "I'll kill them! I will kill whoever did this!" She started running. "I saw the damn car!"

Joe ran after her and picked her up. "Stop it Bulma!"

She started kicking. "Let go I'll kill them! Let me go!" She screamed.

Joe dragged her back to their siblings. "Stop it, you're scaring Bra!"

"I'll kill the bastards! I'll make them pay for what they did to Trunks! They'll rot!" she hissed. Joe dropped her. She fell on her knees and started crying in the dirt. "Trunks," she whimpered.

The sirens were really close. They pulled into the trailer park.

'How can they be too late?' Bulma questioned in her thoughts. She crawled over to Trunks and laid her head down on him. "Why would they do this to you? How can you leave me? We were almost out of this hellhole, how can you die?"

Bikini stood up and ran to Joe. "Joe is he really gone? Tell me this is a bad dream and he's coming back and that I'll wake up with a bunch of hugs and kisses," she begged.

Bulma was in complete shock. She only knew one thing that would help her little siblings come down. "Hush little baby don't say a word…" she started. She couldn't help, but let the tears fall from her eyes.

The cops pulled up and jumped out of their car.

Bulma stared at her dead brother, her heart breaking in two. He was gone, he big brother, her protector, her ideal, the one thing that promised to watch over them, was gone forever. "Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…."

**Three days later** (Monday) 

As Bulma and her family, including Chuck, stood in front of the coffin where their _brother/son_ lay all they could think about was how _he_ had brightened everyone's smile everyday. They all wore black and stood staring, beside them were their neighbors and friends also mourning for _the lost teenager._ As the lines for _him_ were read tears fell from mourners. The winter breeze wasn't as chilling since spring was on its way.

Bulma stared at the closed coffin. Her eyes were red, bags sagging underneath of them, and were broken. The one thing that was keeping her sanity was her family, but she lost one member, the _one_ she loved the most. It was rude to consider that she favored _Trunks_ over the rest, but _he_ did anything for her and _he_ was _gone_. Her eyes widened as they lowered the coffin into the depths of the earth. She stood watching them covering up the hole. She looked away at the stone that they had bought for _him_; it was made for _him. _

It read:

**R.I.P Trunks Teddy Briefs**

**January 8 1981- March 23 2000**

**To the best big brother and loving son, may God be with you where you are going, you will be missed, but every day we will pray for you. We love you. **

Bulma looked away. She couldn't bare it. She looked at her friends who were looking at her. Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Seventeen, even Eighteen and Vegeta were looking at her. Turles, Raditz, Broly, Goku's other sisters and cousins, Vegeta's brothers and sisters, and Chi-Chi and Krillin's foster siblings were there behind.

Chi-Chi walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. "Bulma," she whispered into her ear tears were in her eyes.

Bulma hugged her friend back and started to cry in her shoulder. "Why Trunks? Why not me?" she sobbed.

Goku walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around them as well. "Come on guys, stop it with the tears, just think happy thoughts," Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah listen to him Bulma."

Bulma backed up. "Every happy thought I had was with _Trunks_," she said lowering her voice when it came to his name. "I can't bare waking up every morning and he's dead and I'll never see him again, I just can't." She started to cry.

Chi-Chi hugged her again. She wasn't going to say anything; she was going to let her friend cry. What could she say to her friend that lost her brother? Nothing she couldn't say a word; she had never lost someone, except her mother who had left her with nothing. Chi-Chi started to cry. Her mother didn't even bother to tell anyone Chi-Chi's father's name, she told no body, so Chi-Chi had only one place to go and that was the foster home she loved, in a way she was glad that she came there.

Goku stood staring. He also didn't know what to say, but he knew his cousins knew how Bulma felt. His cousins lost both of their parents in car accident because of a drunk driver. Yes Goku was upset too, but he didn't know what to think. He had cried, but he only saw his aunt and uncle every few years, but now he sees his cousins everyday. Maybe things are suppose to happen for a reason. Was Trunks suppose to die for something? Was there a purpose for his death? Goku sighed and hugged his two friends again.

Krillin took a step forward. He too didn't know how to react. He hasn't lost anyone in his family they were all there and alive. He never lost a friend, unless they moved, but they were usually foster brother and sisters that turned eighteen and moved out. He had his mom and dad and his annoying sister. He had all of his friends with him, so all he could do was be there for her. He stepped up to them right beside Goku.

Eighteen walked up beside Krillin. She never lost anyone, not a family member or friend. She moved a lot, but she never wanted to make friends till she moved here. Her father always cheated on her mother and moved them around. Her parents divorced when she first moved here and she was not upset, it was better for her mother. Not to mention she has a crazy uncle that talks about taking over the world. She looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi, they were both crying. Eighteen thought back, the last time she cried, that she could remember, was when she was three.

Vegeta stared at the three hugging (Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi) and the two staring (Eighteen and Krillin). He had nothing to say. He didn't need to feel lost. His father left his mother with their children. His father didn't even bother saying good-bye. Vegeta snarled. The bastard loved his job more then his family. That what his father would do work then go to sleep then wake up and go to work. His father left the day of Vega's birth, not saying a word, or looking at his newborn child. He didn't remember birthdays, holidays, or special occasions.

Piccolo stood behind them and tapped his foot. He was brought to Goku's family on the day he 'fell from the sky' as people would say just because of his color, green. The Son family found him staring up at the sky and they took him in. They feed him and bathed him then they adopted them and they were expecting twins. He was really little when it happen. He had no parents that he knew of, no family members.

Bulma and Chi-Chi separated after Goku removed his arms. Bulma wiped her eyes. She didn't say anything she couldn't say anything.

"Bulma! We are so sorry!" Two girls hugging the living day light out of her tackled Bulma.

Bulma looked at them and blinked. "Sam? Brittany?" Bulma questioned looking at her two cousins. "What are you doing here?"

"He was our cousin," Sam stated. Sam has orange-red hair and freckles.

Brittany nodded. She had long blonde hair. "Why wouldn't we come? Don't forget you have to come back up to South Dakota this summer."

Bulma sighed.

Sam looked around. "Well these must be your friends, why don't you invite them?" She looked back at Bulma.

Brittany looked at Sam. "We have to get back at the Hotel. See you around Bulma." The two of them walked away.

Bulma sighed. "Sluts," she mumbled. She turned on her heal and her eyes widened. 'It couldn't be? Dad?' Bulma started running after the man she could have sworn was her _father_.

Chi-Chi stared at her friend running away with a questionable look. "Where is she going?"

Bulma zoomed past the crowd a.k.a. her family. She swerved around and spotted the man. Her heart stopped. He had _his_ hair, but a little grayer, he had _his_ eyes, and he had _his_ cat on his shoulder, it was her _father_. Bulma smiled, but it turned into a frown. He was getting into a limo. Bulma shook her head and started running again. "Dad wait!" she shouted. She was close enough. "Dad! Wait!" The next thing she knew was that she was tripping over a twig landing in the dirt. She looked up noticing the limo driving away. Her heart sank. She started crying. She was so close. He probably doesn't even know what's going on with their family, if he did he would probably help. She covered her face. A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Piccolo.

"You'll see him again," Piccolo stated watching the limo turn away from the block. "Don't give up. If he knew what was going on in your house you and your family would be safe." Piccolo looked down at her and helped her up.

Bulma sniffed. "I don't know how you do it Piccolo, but you always know everything.' She hugged her friend, shocking him a bit by the affection. "He's gone Piccolo, just like Trunks, they both are gone."

Chi-Chi and the others came walking up. "Bulma? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma looked at her. "He was here Chi-Chi. My father was here. He was here," she grabbed hold of her friend.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Bulma. "It's okay Bulma, it's okay."

Bulma wiped her eyes. "Why does God do this to my family? Haven't we suffered enough?" she questioned. "Chi-Chi, I miss him, why did he have to die? The cops could have saved him, but it's like he gave up, why did he have to leave me?"

Chi-Chi looked at the dirt. "I don't know the answers to those questions, I'm sorry I can't help you, but its life, you know?"

"Yeah and I hate mine," Bulma hissed. She sighed. "Sorry. At least I got you guys and the rest of my family."

Chi-Chi nodded. "And as we promised we got your back, and we still do."

Bulma smiled weakly. "And I have yours."

**That night**

Bulma stood looking out her window sitting on the window seal. She sighed. 'Trunks,' her thoughts were long and all about him.

**Flashback**

A little four-year-old Bulma stood jumping up and down trying to get her books from two older boys. "Come on give me!" she shouted. She had tears in her eyes. Her clothes were covered in mud and were wet. Bulma jumped again. "Give me!"

One of the boys stuck his tongue out at her. "Come on shorty! Just a little higher," he stood up on his tiptoes. "Ah too bad."

Bulma glared at them. These were two bullies from Joe's class. They had already pushed Joe (7 years old) down and Joe was wiping his face off. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "If you don't give 'em back, you'll be sorry."

"Why is your brother Joey gonna stop me?" the other one asked.

Bulma shook her head. "No, but my brother Trunks will. He'll be here just watch," she hissed.

"I don't see him," said the first boy.

The second one pushed Bulma again making her trip. She fell in a puddle and started to cry. "He'll come!"

The boys laughed.

Trunks walked by them and helped Joe and Bulma up then turned and looked at the boys. "Are you picking on my little brother and sister?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets. Even though he was nine Bulma still looked up to him.

Bulma smiled. "Told you!"

Trunks walked up to them and pushed them down. (You know how little kids fight, right?) "Don't you ever do it again, got it?" he asked in a real cool voice. He turned around. "Bulma, Joe, let's go."

Bulma stuck her tongue out at the boys in the mud and chased after Trunks. "You did it! Yea Trunks!" She hugged her brother.

Trunks looked at her. "Well yeah."

Bulma let go of him. "You always watching' me?" she questioned.

Trunks bent down and ruffled her hair. "Yep, no one messes with my baby sister and gets away with it." He said smiling closing his eyes. "Or my little brother."

Bulma closed her eyes. "Yeah cause you kicked him in their behind."

Trunks nodded. "And don't you ever forget that I'm right here for you and don't ever be scared to tell me something cause I'm right here watching your back."

Bulma hugged him again. "I love you big brother!"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "You too baby sis."

**End**

Bulma buried her face in her knees. 'Why did you go? Why?' Her tears ran down the side of her cheeks.

Bulma's door opened and her mother walked in crying. Bulma looked up and wiped her eyes. "What's wrong Mom?" she asked getting up from the window and joining her mom on her bed.

Bunny sniffed. "I lose a son, but then…" Her mother's sops got worse. "Bulma I can't take this!"

Bulma looked at her mother confused. "What's wrong? What are you talking about?"

Bunny looked at her eldest daughter. "Bulma…I'm…" she sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Bulma's eyes widened. 'No.' She looked at her mother and smiled weakly. 'With the monster's child?' "Mom, this is good news."

Bunny looked at her daughter then her hands. "It's not time for another child Bulma. I can't do it, I'll never be over the lost of Trunks. I lost my first baby, my first, I'll never have another first, but I am grateful that, that man didn't get the rest of you."

"I'll never get over losing Trunks either," Bulma cried. Her tears started to run down her face like a waterfall. "I will never."

Bunny stood up. "I didn't mean to upset you. I have to go talk to…Chuck," Bunny stated. She left the room closing the door.

Bulma grabbed her pillow and started crying in it. 'Why must everything get worse?' She buried it deeper. 'The baby is still my blood, which means I'll have to protect it from Chuck as well.' She sniffed. 'I'll do my best Trunks.'

"Jeez you're still crying. You left crying."

Bulma shot up and looked at her window. Vegeta was sitting on her window seal. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard your ugly racket coming for here," he stated cleaning out his ear. "Why else would I be here?"

"Did you hear what my mother said?" she asked sitting up.

He looked at her. "About her having another brat?"

Bulma glared at him. "That answers my question," she mumbled. "What do you want?"

He stood off of her window and entered her room. He made a face. "And you say it's cleaner than mine."

Bulma stood up and walked up beside him. "What do you want?" she repeated hands on her hips. "I am in no mood to deal with your shit, so if you would kindly leave I would be so GRATEFUL!"

He looked at her. "You still haven't shut up?"

'That's it!' She growled and tackled him making them both fall on the floor. "I've had enough of your shit Vegeta! Can't you ever leave me alone?"

Vegeta growled and flipped them over. He pinned her against the floor. "You need to lose some weight, jeez you weigh a ton."

She growled and started squirming. "Bastard!"

He shook his head. "You girls are so frustrating."

"Well you boys are such…pigheaded dorks that think about themselves!" she hissed.

He looked down at her. "Is that the best you can do?"

She looked up at him. She couldn't take it any more. Tears started to fall like raindrops from her eyes. "Please leave me alone," she whispered.

Vegeta got off of her. "Not with the crying again."

She looked at him and grabbed hold burying her face in his shoulder. "He's gone, Vegeta, he's really gone. I don't know if I will ever stop crying. What am I suppose to do?"

Vegeta stayed silent. "Do nothing."

She hiccuped and looked at him. "I can't just do nothing," she snapped.

Vegeta sighed. "Women and their mood swings." He looked at her. "Do nothing. I did nothing when my father left. I thought nothing; I acted like he was never there to begin with. I went on with my life I did what I had to and I was myself. I was my troublesome self. Yeah I hated him, but I didn't care and still don't."

Bulma stared at him. That was the most he ever said to her about his family or anything in one answer. She blinked and glared at him. "Well I'm not you and I loved my brother!"

Vegeta's expression didn't change. "Cry for days as you wish, you will stop, eventually." He stood up and looked at the window.

She looked at him. "Vegeta?"

He looked down at her. "What now?"

She stood up and hugged him again. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She backed away. She knew he didn't like hugs.

He turned around and left her window to enter his.

Bulma sighed and grabbed Mimi.

'_I am no better as I was when he died. I can't even bare writing it. He's gone and gone for good. Why is that so hard to believe? Why can't I do something to bring my big brother back? Is there a way I can stop my mother from having the child of the Devil? I highly doubt it. Hey maybe it isn't Chuck's, yeah right, I wish that would be the answer, but it isn't. Vegeta showed my a little bit of his unknown side that he keeps hidden. He is very different from the rest of us and I like that about him. Right now all I think about is Trunks and how I will get our revenge. I Bulma M. Briefs Harrison Johnson, I have to put all of my last names ya know, will get revenge I put my life on it. I will kill whoever dared to do that to Trunks. The man responsible will pay dearly. I will watch his blood run down my fingers, if my name isn't Bulma M. Briefs. That's right Briefs, I am the daughter of Teddy Briefs, I don't care what adoption papers say, I am! Trunks was right all along about Chuck and now I wished that we all believed him, but for some reason none of us did. I am sorry big brother. R.I.P I love you. Bulma M. Briefs,' _

That's it for chapter nine! Did you see that coming? Did any of you cry even a little tear I did? R.I.P Trunks and let your soul live in my story. Well I gotta go, till the next chapter.

**Vegetafanic100**


End file.
